Water Over Fire Always
by kmkoolj2010
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter have to save them from Naraku and his son. With some help from Shippou and a new guy. I stink at summaries so just bare with me. It is actually a really good story. It's getting so good. Notice rating went up.
1. Interesting Yet Shocking News

Interesting Yet Shocking News

"Katie! I am getting really mad! You had better get your butt in here or you will be very sorry!" called my mom, Kagome. I tend to be late for dinner and Kagome was getting madder every time.

"Geez Kagome. I was out killing demons! Can't you stop hounding me for like, a second!" I yelled through the doorway. "And besides, why would I have any reason to be sorry?"

"I will get your father involved in this!"

"You wouldn't." I said as I entered the house. Inuyasha was never the one to be messed with. Unless mom was the one messing with him.

"You bet I would." Teased Kagome. "I bet you would-" but she was cut short by Inuyasha crashing in the house. "Inuyasha! What in the world do you think you are doing!" asked a very frustrated Kagome. My parents let me call them by their first names.

"Jesus wench, can't you stop hounding me for like, a second?" Inuyasha laughed as he pulled Kagome into his well-built arms. Well seeing he is a half demon and all, built arms were nothing new.

"Like father, like daughter." Laughed Kagome.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Inuyasha. He gave one of those cute puppy dog faces that none could deny is the cutest thing you have ever seen.

"Well…I think it so cute. You and Katie are so alike you can barely tell the difference between the both of you."

"She may act like me, but she got all her good looks from her mother." Complimented Inuyasha. I knew where they were getting at this.

"If you wanted me gone you could have just told me. I hate all that mushy stuff." I told them coldly as I stalked out of the room. Even though I acted as though it was stupid, their love for one another is what I love most about my parents. I wish that one day I could find the perfect guy for me.

As I walked off into the forest, I saw no demons and no signs of intelligent life. So I made my way over to Shippou's house. Shippou lived with my aunt Sango and uncle Miroku. Sango and Miroku had five kids and were going on their sixth. Man, those two are such a perfect couple.

As I walked along the deserted path to the village I heard something. I walked around trying to sniff out what it was. My nose was not as used to smells of blood, so my nose was a little confused.

My muscles tensed what I found a boy in a heap on the ground. I ran over to him. He was about 14 or 15. He had brown hair and grassy green eyes. He was very bruised and battered. He looked as if he had just walked straight through a hurricane.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I cautiously approached the boy. He rolled over to his back and did his best to sit up. Whoever this boy was he had a heavenly face.

"What do you want you demon?" he asked. I edged closer to him. "Stay away from me!" he cried.

"Don't worry I am not here to hurt you, I am here to help you. What happened to you?" I asked.

"My village was attacked by a demon. I tried to stop it, but it was more powerful then most demons. The demon destroyed my village and everyone in it. He…he…didn't attack me. He said I wasn't even worth attacking!" The boy was in tears and was trembling all over.

"Don't worry. My mom is a priestess and can heal you. I am Katie by the way. Are you able to stand?"

"I don't think so. Naraku and his son did a lot of damage to me." Katie froze.

"What did you say?"

"I said I don't think so-"

"No! I mean about Naraku?" Any news about Naraku was bad news. He was supposed to be dead.

"He attacked my village. He said he needed a place to train his son. What do you know about Naraku?"

"Nothing good." I told him. "I am taking you to my parents. They need to know anything about Naraku." I scooped him up in my arms and then took off. But unfortunately he was heavier than he looked. So I was slowed down.

"So what's your name?" I asked him. I was trying to keep him form crying a river. He must have been through a lot. But, the news he told me scared me a lot.

"Kevin. Wow…you must be really strong. What exactly are you?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I am a half demon. But I am also half priestess thanks to my mom."

"Oh… I see. What is it like-" but he was cut off by me.

"Listen, you are hurt and you need rest. You are free to sleep while I make my way to my house. I also strongly suggest you sleep now because my dad is gonna' question you forever until he learns everything he needs. An believe me when I say he gets what he wants."

Okay this is just a little bit of info about Katie because I kinda' left you hanging.

Name: Katie

Age: 14 years

Birthday: December 11th

Looks: Katie is skinny with black hair with silver highlights. She has silver ears. Her eyes are a pure blue.

Inheritance: She is half demon, one-fourth priestess, one fourth human.

Powers/weapons: She has two small swords called the Twin Blades of Destruction. And when she was born, the genes of the father and mother clashed and she gained the power to control water. You won't see her using her powers right now. She has to learn how to use them first.

Crush?

Well please r & r! I would like to know what people think. I hope you all like it. Those that don't, well they don't have to read it.


	2. Kaede's Promise Was Kept

**Kaede's Promise Was Kept**

**'Why did I have to carry him? I think I strained my back…' I thought to myself. I knew that this guy needed help and fast. The only person around qualified to heal him was Kagome. I was still getting used to my powers and when I used them they sometimes got out of control. 'Thank God we are finally here. Any longer with this guy on my back and I would be dead.'**

**"Okay sleepy head. Time to wake up. We are at my house now." I looked over at my shoulder at the now awake boy. He looked so handsome. Even when he was in pain and was trying his best to hid it. **

**I landed swiftly in front of the hut, and gently set Kevin down. He looked up at me and we caught each other's gaze. I could have stayed looking into his eyes all night if I had mot been so rudely interrupted. **

**"Katie where have you been? We have been looking every-" but Inuyasha was cut short when he saw Kevin. "What is going on?" he asked me suspiciously. **

**"We need Kagome and fast. Kevin is hurt and needs healed right away! The only person who can help him is Kagome and you know that." Inuyasha nodded and went into the house and got Kagome. **

**"What's wrong?" asked Kagome as she ran out the house and over to Kevin. "What happened to you? Wait a sec, don't answer that. You need rest. You can tell me what happened after we get you bandaged and cleaned up." Kagome then helped Kevin into the hut. **

**"Well…?" asked Inuyasha. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do. So I sat down with my dad and told him everything. From the beginning to the end. By the time I was done, Inuyasha was staring wide-eyed and opened mouthed at me. **

**"So…Naraku is…alive?" asked Inuyasha. I knew he was already worried sick by his expression. Seeing him freaked out made me even more freaked out.**

**"Yeah. I don't know how or why, but the thought of him having a son is so not the news I was hoping for." **

**"Well…now we have to wait till the kid gets some rest." Said Inuyasha as he regained his posture. "Then he is going to tell me anything and everything he knows about Naraku and this so called son of his." Then he stood up and flexed his claws. "Even if I have to force it out of him."**

**I watched Inuyasha entered the hut and I made to do the same. But I was stopped short in the doorway. It was Kagome.**

**"Katie, I have Kevin sleeping in your bed so you will have to go down to the empty hut that used to be Kaede's. I know that it needs a little work, but I don't want you sleeping on the floor here. After carrying this boy you need rest." Kagome then put her arm around my shoulder then whispered in my ear, "So…what do you think?"**

**I gave Kagome a questioned looked then noticed the perverted smile spread a mile across her face. I shook my head and hopped into the nearest tree to make my way to the abandoned hut. "It's none of your damn business!" I called back. **

**After ten minutes I had finally reached the hut. I was going to kill Kagome for making me sleep in this hut. I hated going in here. Lady Kaede had had many weapons in it. Most of which where bows and arrows. Just to let you all know, Kaede is dead. She died of old age. Nothing I was interested in. I stumbled around in the dark hut until I came across the bed.**

**"This is full of dirt and is like a hundred years old!" I complained to the wide-open space. "No way am I sleeping on that. I am so sleeping on the floor." I sat down next to what seemed like a chest. But since there was no light whatsoever I was not for certain. **

**Ten minutes went by. Then thirty minutes went by. Then sixty minutes went by. Okay, sleep was not an option. I had too much going through my mind to even think about sleep. So I decided to explore the hut. I started with the chest next to me. I positioned myself so I was directly in front of it. **

**"Okay, now let's open this up." I reached over and tried to open it. But, much to my dismay, it was locked. "Okay. I guess I'll have to use my claws to get it through to you!" I used my claws and aimed for the lock. If anything was going to open it, it was going to be my claws. They could cut just about anything completely in half with one swipe. "Take this you stupid lock!" I yelled as I brought my claws down on it. **

**Nothing happened. So I brought my gaze down so I was looking directly into the lock. Inside the box, something was glowing blue. The same color as my eyes. I reached over and gently took the lock in my hands. As soon as my fingers touched the cold lock it glowed a pretty turquoise. **

**I watch it for a second, before I realized that not only was the chest glowing blue, but so where my eyes. 'Why are my eyes glowing? What did Kaede have that could possibly be related to me?' My eyes opened wide when the lock suddenly vanished. I opened up the chest and saw two small swords. They had turquoise handles with a pure blue jewel in the middle of the handle.**

**'Why do I feel like these are mine? Are they? But if the truth were told I have never seen them in my life.' I thought. I knew that these had something to do with me. I felt a wonderful sensational feeling when I picked them up. I held them up in front of me. **

**They were so cool. I didn't care what anyone said, I needed these swords. And I was going to keep them. With the swords glowing they gave off a little light so I could see what else was in the chest. Inside was a leather sheath for my swords, so I put it around my waist until it was in a comfortable position. Then I put the sword in my left hand in its sheath. **

**I looked in the box one more time to see if I was missing anything. And indeed I was. There was a note. I reached over and gently picked it up then opened it. I was afraid it would crumble to pieces if I was not careful. I took time to admire the calligraphy for a moment they decided to read it. It said-**

_Dear Katie _

_How are you doing child? I am supposing I am long dead by the time you got this but I promised you would not find this until a reasonable age. There are many secrets that these swords have but they must be kept secrets. These swords are called the Twin Blades of Destruction. They are going to you because of the powers you have. You will not get your father's sword but these are just as powerful and if not they are more powerful that his. So I beg you to keep them safe. As you fight more and more battles you will learn more and more things about these swords. But for now, all you need to know is that they are yours. Now please take care of Kagome and Inuyasha for me. I don't need them getting into more fights._

_With lots of Love,_

_Lady Kaede_

_Note: Will you please let Kagome read this. I would want her to know that I have kept my promise._

**"What does this mean?" I asked the unsettling darkness. Why did she leave me these powerful swords? I don't deserve them. But what did she mean by powers? I am just like Inuyasha. As everyone has said there is barely any difference between us. I did not know what was going on, but I needed to take this to Kagome.**

**I put the last sword in its sheath and started to go to my house when I was interrupted. **

"**Hey! Who's there?" came a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around only to find Shippou staring at me. **

"**Shippou, I don't have time. I have to go to Kagome!" I said panting heavily. I was getting mad. **

"**We need you now! There is a demon attacking the village and we can't fight it off. What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.**

"**I…"but I stopped when I saw a huge gnash in his shoulder. "It doesn't matter. Now tell me where the-" but I was cut off by a blood-curtailing scream. I recognized that scream anywhere. It was Sango. And she sounded like she was in trouble. **

**I ran over to the village not bothering to question Shippou anymore. **

**The village was a total wreck. Watch as villagers where trying their best to escape from the demon. But most came to no avail. The demon was in the form of a lion. Except it had nine tails and six eyes and eight legs. Man this demon was creepy. As I made my way over to it, I saw it go after Shelly, Sango's youngest daughter. I was not going to let him hurt Shelly. No way. **

**So I ran over and scooped Shelly up in my arms. I set her down on the ground beside Shippou and commanded him to watch her. Then I made my way back to the demon.**

"**What do you want?" I asked the ferocious demon. "Cause when people mess with my friends they are gonna' pay!" I yelled. He looked at me then chuckled. **

"**Why would I be afraid of a mere hanyou?" he asked. I looked up at his eyes. They were blood red. Seeing them made me shiver. **

"**Because I am going to be the last thing you'll ever see!" I yelled as I came down upon him with my claws. He was immediately cut in half and purple smoke filled the air making it difficult to breathe. I covered my mouth with my blue hauori sorry I forgot how to spell that to try to keep out the smoke which was really gas. **

"**Do you really think that I a going to die that easily?" he asked menacingly. I looked through the purple gas and saw a sword emerge from it. I did not know what to do so I did the first thing that came to mind. I took out the Swords of Destruction. **

* * *

**Okay this is Chapter Two! Tell me what you all think and thank you to any who reveiw. I would like to know what people think. **

**Repentless Wind: I updated as soon as I could. But I still haven't gotten to the part about how Naraku came back. I think I am going to have that later on in the story.**

**Anon.: I think this is going to be a little of both. I think I am going ot have Kevin and Shippou both like Katie. But Katie is going to have to be doing a lot of fighting with her new swords. **


	3. The Kidnapping

**The Kidnapping **

'**I hope this works.' I thought to myself. Right as he was about to cut me in two, I took out the swords and positioned the in defense mode. As soon as his sword made contact with mine he was deflect and thrown at a tree. He made such an impact on the tree that it came tumbling down at full speed. After a few seconds the tree was lifted into the air and tossed in the distance. Then his eyes met mine again. But this time the look that they had was full of anger any fury. Not sarcasm. **

**"How did you do that?" he asked angrily. He was so frustrated that he was shaking.**

**"Ha! Now why would I tell a pesky demon like yourself?" I asked in the same tone he did earlier. I gave him a little smirk and placed myself in a good offense position. **

**"Never mind. I will be looking forward to meeting you again." He said. And then he threw something at me. I moved to the side as fast as I could but did not get over fast enough. It grazed my shoulder. 'Nothing a few stitches can't heal.' I thought to myself.**

**"Soon Katie. Very soon indeed." He smiled a creepy smile and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. **

**"Huh? What did he mean by soon? And how did _he _know _my _name?" This was just great. I looked over to find Shippou running over to me with Shelly not far behind. **

**"Katie what happened?" he asked panting heavily. His wound on his shoulder was not healing since he was moving so much. "What happened to your arm? It looks like he got you good." **

**"Its nothing." I said. I looked over to my shoulder to find that it was worse then I expected. My shirt was torn into pieces and my shoulder looked like it found out the hard way how to use a blender. **

**"Oh no! Katie you are hurt!" cried Shelly as she finally had gotten here. **

**"It's nothing…really." I said trying to make her see I was fine. But really, my insides felt like they were on fire. What ever that guy had thrown at me had been causing it. I knew it. **

**"Shippou... I… don't feel so…" but I could not finish. I could not help it. The pain was unbearable. So I fainted. But for some weird reason I did not feel myself hit the ground. **

"**So…"came a disturbing voice, "did you get me the hanyou and miko?"**

"**No Sir."**

**"And why not?" the voice asked. Even though this was bad news, the person who the voice belonged to did know how to keep his cool.**

**"As I stopped by…" the voice stopped for a moment, "Katie. Sir."**

**"I see." Said the voice. "You are dismissed."**

**"Yes, Sir." Then the mysterious figure walked away. **

**"So you where controlling him, correct son?" the voice asked.**

**Then another voice came in. "Yes Naraku, father. I was controlling him."**

**"Then why did you fail to bring me the hanyou and miko? You know you need them in order for your plan to work." Said Naraku. **

**"Yes father I know. But I would not want to hurt my bride to be."**

**Naraku chuckled. "You take after your father, Charcoal."**

**"Indeed I do."**

**"AH!" I sprang off of the bed I was on and jumped to my feet. "What happened!" I asked rather to no one then to all the people who were in the hut. That dream, it was, so … real.**

**"Well…"I heard someone say, "why don't you tell us?" I looked over and saw Inuyasha, He looked at me, his face full of worry and anger. Then he held up my two swords. **

**"Uh…I can explain." But before I could start none other than Kagome interrupted me. **

**"Oh Katie! We were all so worried about you! Why didn't you come get us to fight the demon? Where did you find those swords? And when were you planning on telling me about this?" She held up the note from Kaede. **

**"Kagome! Why were you searching through my clothes!" I yelled in rage. I was about to continue when Inuyasha stopped me. **

**"Do not yell at your mother like that!" He was fully angered now. I did not care though. I mean, I was going to tell my mom, but even though I had the note that did not give her the right to look through my stuff. "Your mother and I were worried sick about you!" **

"**Sorry." I muttered. I was still ticked off even with the excuse he had. "Can I have my swords back?" **

"**Maybe. When you tell where, how, when, and why you have them in the first place." Said Inuyasha. **

**I thought to myself for a moment. 'Why was all this happening? Why did that guy know my name? How did I get home? Why was everyone there? Why does my shoulder hurt so much.'**

"**Oh…" I moaned. The pain in my shoulder began to grow.**

"**Sorry kid. But the moaning trick ain't gonna work." Inuyasha laughed. **

"**Inuyasha maybe…" Kagome started. But was stopped by Inuyasha. **

"**No, I don't want to hear it Kagome! She is gonna tell us what happened or else!" he flexed his claws. **

"**Inuyasha stop!" yelled someone in the back round. I was surprised to see it was Kevin. He was looking a whole lot better. "Something is wrong with her. I can feel it." Inuyasha looked at him puzzled. **

"**Ugh…." The pain in my shoulder was growing worse but was also making my head hurt. All of a sudden I saw a flash of black light. I felt like I was being pulled somewhere. **

"**Hello…" said a familiar voice. "How are you feeling, Katie? I hope I did not hurt you too much." **

"**I am fine. Who are you?" I asked. The pain I had felt a minute ago was gone. **

"**Don't you remember from your dream? I am Charcoal, son of Naraku. I believe we met yesterday under… false circumstances you could say." **

"**What do you mean…false circumstances?" I asked. He looked up at me and we caught each other's gaze. His eyes were blood curdling. They were the same color red as the demon I had fought yesterday. Then it dawned on me. I shrunk back a bit into the darkness. "You were controlling the demon I fought. What do you want with me?" **

"**Nothing special. I just want you to be my mate. That's all." He chuckled. **

"**Why would I even think of marrying you?" I laughed at the thought. **

"**Oh…believe me when I say soon. Soon, Katie. Very soon indeed." And with those last words said, everything came back into focus. As well as the pain. **

**"Argh…" I cried. "Why are you doing this to me Charcoal!" **

**"Katie? Katie! Katie what happened? Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha. It took me a moment before I realized I was in his arms. **

**"I…I..don't …know." I confessed. He looked away from me for a moment to look at Kagome. He nodded then set me down. **

**"I'm sorry for blowing up like that earlier. I was just worried." I smiled. **

**"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I forgive you."**

**He turned away and rolled his eyes as he strolled out of the hut. **

**"Katie. I have explained to your parents about the situation and what has been going on." Said Kevin. I looked behind me to see him setting next to me. He looked very worried. "I know about the dreams you have been having. And all the stuff that's on your mind."**

**"_And how would you know that?" _I asked. **

**"Uh…Kevin the mind reader at your service." He smiled then bowed. **

**"Okay…" I said. Boy my day just got ten times weirder. "Now would someone like to tell me why everyone in the whole village is crammed in our _tiny _hut?" **

**"Everybody at the village was really scared. They saw what happened between you and them demon and brought you back here. Thanks to you, most of the village is still in one piece." Answered Kagome. **

**"Oh…I see. But they shouldn't worry so much. I mean, I feel fine. But do you mind Kagome if I take a little walk? Just to get some air?" I begged,**

**"That is fine with me." I started to walk away when Kagome interrupted me. "But someone is going with you." **

**"I'll go." Said Kevin. He walked over to stand beside Katie. Shippou, who was sitting in the corner watching the situation, then chimed in.**

**"So will I." I nodded. Shippou was just like Inuyasha. Way too protective. **

**We walked out of the hut and down one of the paths that Inuyasha had made for me when I was a kid. "It's so peaceful." I said as I stared into the night sky. **

**"Yeah…"agreed both Shippou and Kevin. They looked at each other. For a moment, I thought I saw them snarling at one another. As soon as they noticed I was watching they blushed a deep red and stalked off in different directions. 'I guess I'm alone.' I thought.**

**I walked over to a small pond and put my hands on my hips. When I felt something familiar. **

**"What?" I looked down and saw the Twin Blades of Destruction in their sheath. I can always count on you Inuyasha. **

**I walked around for another few minutes until I smelled something. I immediately recognized the smell. It was Charcoal. Or, his dummy he sent around to do his dirty work. Whatever the case may be, I needed to warn everyone and fast. I began to run to the hut but stopped after a minute. My shoulder began to burn. **

**"Ah…!" I cried. To my surprise, both Shippou and Kevin ran to my aid. **

**"Kaylie!" Shippou said. "What happened? Are you okay?" **

**"It happening again." Said Kevin. "She knows what is going on with Naraku and his son."**

**I felt myself falling down into an endless black pit. "HELP!" I yelled. But no sound came from my mouth. As I was falling I saw pictures…pictures of people. Oh My God! Those weren't just any people! They were my parents. Naraku and Charcoal were kidnapping them. I used all my strength to pull out of the darkness and into reality. I saw I was on the ground. With my remaining strength I hoped from tree to tree to get back to the hut. **

**When I got there, what I saw was a destroyed and all my friends and family. Everyone was there, except Kagome and Inuyasha. **


	4. Katie's New Trick Part 1

**Katie's New Trick**

**Kagome! Inuyasha! Are you there?" I yelled. No answer. "Kagome please I need you!" Silence. "Inuyasha where are you hiding?" Still no answer. "Mom? Dad? Where are you…" I cried silently. **

**"Katie…" came a soothing voice from behind me. It was Sango, followed by Miroku. "It was that demon. He came and kidnapped Kagome and Inuyasha. We did everything we could but we were still no match for him." She came over and hugged me. For a hanyou, showing emotion was not something that occurred very often. But I _embraced_ the hug. **

"It's…all my fault." I cried. And truly I knew it really did have something to do with me. Otherwise I would not be able to see and feel the presence of Charcoal and Naraku when I slept.

**"No Katie it is not your fault-" Miroku said trying to calm me. But I was not about ready to hear all that was coming. I was going to get my parents back. And I was going to do whatever it took. **

**"No to you, Miroku! The only reason they kidnapped Kagome and Inuyasha was so I would come searching after them! Don't you see? The are after ME! NOT KAGOME AND INUYASHA!" Everyone, surprised by my sudden outburst, did his or her best to not stare at me like I was crazy. **

**"I am going to bring them home." I said. **

**"Katie you can't go alone. You need someone to go with you. It is never good to travel alone." Explained Sango. **

**"I'll go with her." Came a voice from in the bushes. Then out from them emerged Shippou. "I would not let Katie go alone and plus Inuyasha and Kagome are like second parents to me." **

**"All right." Agreed Sango. **

**"And I am coming too." Came another voice. It was Kevin. "Naraku killed my family and destroyed my village. I promised I would have my revenge." **

**"No." I said. Everyone looked at me. "He can't come." **

**"And why may I ask?" he asked.**

**"Because we need to find Naraku and Charcoal as fast as we can and you would only slow us down." **

**"No he wouldn't." Now everyone turned to Sango. "He will travel on Kirara. He should be able to keep up just fine." **

**I nodded. "Are you sure that is okay with you?" She and Kirara had always traveled and been together. Through thick and thin. **

**"Yes. She needs to have some fun once in awhile. And this to me seems like the perfect opportunity." Kirara mewed in agreement. **

**"Thank you." I said to Sango. "I am so glad you are here. I will miss you all." I gave her, Miroku and all their children great big hugs. Then I started walking over to the forest, with Shippou already hoping through trees and Kirara and Kevin flying above me. Since I was fast on my feet I decided I would take the road. **

**As I began to run to he east I heard shouts from behind me. Like, hurry back or I'll miss you. Hearing everyone saying that made me really happy. "It really is nice to be loved." **

**The day went by quicker than I had hoped and everyone was getting tired. By using hand signals and failed attempts to shout out words to one another, we met by the side of a mountain. The place was covered by trees and was very well hidden to intruders. After much bickering we decided who was to do what. **

**Shippou set up the fire, Kevin went out searching for something to eat, and I went off fetch some water. Using my nose, it took no time at all to find a nearby stream.**

**I had volunteered to go get the water because water was one of my favorite things in the whole wide world. I decided that it would be a good idea to clean off my feet. They were filthy with dirt from all the traveling. **

**I carefully slipped my feet into the shallow end of the pond and began to walk around. It was nice to let your feet slip into the sand. I was glad that the water only turned out to be ankle deep. After a few moments, I decided to go back out of the pond. I though of the quiet and lonely camp and convinced myself to stay there for a bit longer. Instead, I sat by the edge of the pond and put my legs in the water. **

**It was so relaxing to slip into the comforts that water offered. 'I wish I could walk on water.' I thought as a saw a bird swoop by and gracefully touch the water before heading back to the skies. 'Yeah, that would be so cool.' **

**Suddenly, as if on cue, my swords began to glow like they did when I first found them. I almost did a somersault out of the pool when I realized that my eyes where once again glowing the pure blue they always are.**

**"This again?" I asked. I heard the water splashing quietly so I looked down at my feet. I saw thousands of little ripples coming from where my feet where in the pond. If I had been a really intelligent person I would have quickly jerked my feet out of the water before anything else could happen. But I was not the smartest person so I didn't. **

**After a few seconds the water gradually began to lift my feet out of the water so they were level with the rest of the pond. And oddly, I felt like I had lost complete control over my body. My body let me stand up…but not on the ground. I was standing on the water! It was just as I had wished. **

**"Oh my God I am walking in water! This is so awesome!" And with my new trick found out, I stared to dance around crazily. I could not help it. All my worries were finally gone as I danced playfully on the water. Little did I know, someone, or something was watching me in my moment of triumph. **

Mean while… 

**"Why did I have to get the food? I am probably the worst hunter in the world. Already he had found two rabbits. But t had unfortunately taken him two hours. "Well, that should be enough for me and Katie. If that Shippou guy wants anything he can get it himself." So he retraced his steps back to the camp. **

**When Kevin got back the camp, he saw Shippou sitting next to a ready made fire munching on something. 'How did he find food?' Kevin thought. The thought of Shippou already having food while he had been searching for hours for some made him angry.**

**Shippou, who had smelled him coming finally looked at him when he sensed Kevin's aggravation. "Well, it looks like you finally got me some food." He chuckled.**

**"This," Kevin said in a matter-of-factly tone, "is for me and Katie. If you would like anymore you will have to get it yourself." Kevin did not realize what a big mistake he had made.**

**"Fine. From now on, I'll get mine and Katie's food while you get your own."**

**"No! I said I'll get Katie's and my food from now on." Kevin said, slightly shaking. His anger was getting the better of him.**

**"Sorry, but that's not going to happen. It takes you long enough to get your own food. Let alone someone else's."**

**"Why you…I outta-" **

**"Will you two cut it out! I can get my own food if it is this much of a problem!" I yelled. Those two guys have been so busy arguing they did not notice me come and sit in the corner. Shows how well I can trust them. "It looks like you're the only one I can trust, Kirara." **

**Kirara had decided to set in her lap and watch their entertainment while they ate. Then the two boys looked away angrily. They both made their way to opposite sides of the camp and started muttering to themselves. 'I should have just went alone.' I thought. I even considered ditching the two idiots and leave with Kirara but Kirara would not let me. **

**"I guess I'll tell them about my secret some other time." I whispered to Kirara. She mewed her agreement. Then I silently fell asleep. Not even bothering to make sure some one stayed to watch the camp or take out the fire. I was too tired.**

**"Katie…wake up. You are needed." Came a familiar voice. I listened to the voice to find out it was Charcoal. "You need to wake up. Your camp has been invaded. You and your friends are being held captive. Please, you must wake up. I don't want anything to happen to you." I heard that last sentence and woke with a start. Charcoal was right. I was in big trouble. **


	5. Katie's New Trick Part 2

_Previously…._

"_Katie…wake up. You are needed." Came a familiar voice. I listened to the voice to find out it was Charcoal. "You need to wake up. Your camp has been invaded. You and your friends are being held captive. Please, you must wake up. I don't want anything to happen to you." I heard that last sentence and woke with a start. Charcoal was right. I was in big trouble._

**Katie's New Trick Part 2**

**No wait, not even trouble was the right word to describe the situation. We were being held hostage by a group of demons. 'Those two must have been asleep. Leaving the camp wide open for an attack. Boys…' but my thought's were interrupted by the leader of the demons. **

**The leader was a huge black cat demon. It was identical to any ordinary cat except it was bigger, wore armor, had swords, and walked on it hind legs. The demon's swords were just like mine, except they were bigger and had black handles.**

**The demon sensed I was awake and came over to me. He started examining me as soon as he was close to me. I don't like when I am being looked at, especially like I was somebody's property. **

**"I don't know who you are but what do you think you are doing?" I asked him, fully enraged.**

**"What do you mean?" the demon asked.**

**"Why are you looking at me like this?" **

**"I am merely examining what is mine." He replied. 'I don't know who this demon thinks it is, but he sure ain't gonna like it when I'm through with him.' I though. I growled a low growl deep from within my throat. **

**"I am not yours!" I yelled. Then I spat at him. "I belong to no one!" **

**"Silence!" he yelled as he slapped me across the face. "You are belong to me and you will do as I command!" **

**"No I don't! Why do you think I belong to you?" I asked, half-afraid to hear the answer.**

**"Well, you fell asleep here at our base so we captured you and now you belong to me. Do I not make myself clear? Well, I can't except much from a hanyou." He chuckled. **

**"Let me and my friends go!" I yelled. **

**"Oh yeah. Your friends…" he said. He wondered off into his own thoughts for a moment. "They are no use to me. But I suppose they can work and hunt food for us. But I have something better planned for you." And with that he untied me from the tree and had a few demons lead me toward the lake I had found yesterday. **

**Shippou was being forced to hunt with them while Kevin was attending their every need. I looked at them helplessly and they returned the look. **

**They lead me down a path until we came to the lake. They united my hands and had two demons hold my arms so I couldn't kill them all. **

"**You are going to be my mate." The cat demon said out of the blue. I laughed.**

"**Yeah right." **

"**If you are to be my mate then you had best start acting like it." He said with a growl.**

"**I don't wanna be a filthy demon's mate!" I yelled in frustration.**

"**You don't have a choice! I own you, remember! You must do as I tell you. As I am telling you to be my mate!"**

**This demon had taken this far enough. I used all my strength to fling the two demons off my arms, then I clumsily charged at the cat-demon leader. He easily avoided it by moving to the side.**

"**Damn…" I muttered under my breath. "I am gonna take you down." I flexed my claws then made another dive for him. This one had made contact. I had slashed open the side of his stomach. **

"**See…I told ya." I laughed, he laughed, the demons I flung back laughed. 'Okay…' I though. 'That was not supposed to happen.' "What's so funny?" I asked threateningly. But they did not obviously catch the threat in that question. **

"**You think I am going to die that _easily?" _he asked. He laughed again, this time more menacingly. **

"**I did, up until you laughed like that." **

"**Well, you are wrong. Demons," he said pointing to the two who had held me. "Go and tell the others we got ourselves a little trouble maker." He sneered.**

"**Yes master." Then they were off. I was left alone with the big cat demon. **

"**Let's settle this here and now." I said. I grabbed my swords and got ready. **

"**You got it, mate." He winked at me. I was about ready to fly off the handle. I lunged at him at missed by a mere inch. **

**"Come on," I said, as he made no attempt to attack, "you gonna stand around like a pussy or fight for real?" I was taunting him. I could tell I made him mad because he made his first attack, which surprisingly hit my leg. Blood started oozing its way out. It was on now. **

_**Mean while…**_

**It had been a while since Katie had left and Shippou and Kevin were getting worried. About ten minutes later, the two demons that had been holding Katie were rushing into the camp. **

**"The girl has gone wild! Master needs help!" With those words said, Shippou and Kevin started to attack. Shippou was using his foxfire while Kevin was reading their minds and telling Shippou their every move. With this attack going, they were winning. That is, until one demon snuck up from behind and bit Shippou's shoulder. He had ripped off some of Shippou's flesh in the process. Blood came poring out. **

**But Shippou was not about ready to let a little scratch stop him from helping Katie. They had fought for about twenty minutes, before they had finally had all of the demons dead. **

**"Well…" said Kevin, "I think we had better be finding and helping Katie. The leader of this group has to be a somewhat good fighter." Shippou nodded in agreement. **

**"I can smell Katie. She is by the lake." Shippou lead Kevin through the path until the found the lake. As well as the leader and me fighting. **

**"Katie!" Shippou yelled. He made his way over to me. I was bruised and scratched all over. But nothing too serious.**

**"Are you okay?" Kevin asked. **

**"Yeah…" I said. "This guy is good though." **

**"He can't be that good. We took out his whole tribe." Kevin boasted. But no one seemed to notice. **

**"You will all die!" We turned around in time to see the leader coming straight for us. I immediately took action and held up her swords to defend us. He kept his hold and we had our swords crossed. Kevin and Shippou were too shocked and it took them a second before they realized our current situation. **

**"Foxfire!" yelled Shippou as he aimed his attack for the leader. But instead of hitting the demon, he hit me. **

**"Ow…" I said. Trying my best to keep from toppling over, I made my way over to the lake. Then I made the same wish I had made before. Then I stepped out into the water. I felt a tingling sensation for a moment then saw my reflection. I was doing my new trick. And I had found my first victim. **

**I stood in the middle of the lake with the other three not even noticing. I suddenly started to feel powerful as I realized the water was swirling around me. Now everyone was looking at me. The water suddenly stopped and I held up my hand. Water found its way out of myself and surged at the demon. **

**"What is going-" but before he could finish, I had sent enough water at him to fill the ocean. He hit the floor, hard. And when he did not get up we knew it was over. I made my way over to the land. I found Kevin and Shippou staring at me wildly. We were all quiet.**

**Kevin was the first to break the silence. "Katie, how did you? I mean, where did, why when…?"**

**"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I found out about his yesterday." **

**"That was awesome!" said Shippou. He was literally jumping up and down. **

**"Yeah…" I agreed. "You guys, I don't feel so good." I looked over myself. I had taken a beating. **

**"Don't worry Katie. I will have you bandaged and cleaned up in no time!" and so he and Shippou lead me back to the camp. As I could have guessed, there were dead demons everywhere. Which really is not a pleasant sight. **

**"Hey you guys," I said, getting their attention, "do you mind if I rest for a minute. I am kinda tired after that battle. Could you keep watch on, well, what's left of our camp?" **

**"Yeah" both Kevin and Shippou said. So I found a comfy tree and hoped to the best branch. I looked down and saw the boys bickering again. 'Do I have to put up with these guys?…Cause that is so not fair.' After a few minutes I felt something land in my lap. It was Kirara. **

**"Well…at least we got each other." I laughed. Kirara mewed in agreement. **

**End Chapter**

**Well this is chapter five! I want to know if you like it or not so please review. I love getting reviews. **


	6. Breakaway

**Breakaway**

**"Ah…"I yawned, "What a good sleep. Nothing about Naraku or Charcoal." I hopped down from the tree and I saw Kevin asleep in his sleeping bag. Shippou on the other hand was wide-awake so I went over to him.**

**"Mornin'!" I said. He looked at me wearily. 'Hm…' I thought, 'what's wrong with him?' I examined him for a moment and realized that his shoulder had not healed.**

**"Your hurt still…" I said, "Let me heal you. It should take no time at all for me because of my miko powers." I plopped down next to him and began to take off his hauroi when he stopped me. **

**"Don't worry about me. I am fine." He said giving me a reassuring smile. But even his cute face had its limits. It was totally obvious that he was in a lot of pain.**

**"I am going to heal you weather you like it or not." I said.**

**"I am fine. Remember I heal faster than humans."**

**"But not fast enough. We need to get a move on so we can find Kagome and Inuyasha. You being injured is only going to slow us down!" **

**At first, Shippou just stared at me. Then he finally came to his senses and nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right."**

**"I know!" I said happily. I always win arguments. **

**It took me a minute to summon my powers and completely heal him. **

**"Wow." Shippou laughed as he moved his arm easily without feeling any pain.**

**"Amazing, isn't it?" I asked.**

**"No. I am just surprised you didn't screw up." Shippou immediately regretted saying that because he felt Katie punch him in the gut. All he could hear before he passed out was "What a baka…"**

**I went back to my tree after I healed, then punished Shippou. 'He really does take after my father,' I thought. 'But that is not a good thing.' **

**After a few minutes I realized that I was now guarding our camp since I knocked Shippou out. "Way to go me." I said to myself. **

**My thoughts turned back to Kagome and Inuyasha. 'What is something happened to them? I would never be able to forgive myself.' I thought bitterly. No, now was not the time to be negative. **

**With nothing else to do, I thought about my childhood. M parents were great and tried their best to make me happy. But there were always people who had treated me like I'm an outsider. Just because I am a half-demon, just like Inuyasha. **

**I growled. I hated all the people who always teased me and said mean things about me. I would have told Kagome and Inuyasha but they were trying to be good parents and if they knew I was unhappy they would blame themselves as bad parents. Truly they were the best parents a kid could ever want. **

**Remembering the past always made me feel different. I just wanted to break away. Maybe then I could be happy. I began to sing a song Kagome taught me when I was little. **

**"_Grew up in a small town _**

_**And when the rain would fall down**_

_**I'd just stare out my window**_

**_Dreamin' of what could be_ **

_**And if I'd end up happy**_

_**I would pray"**_

**I loved this song. It related to my life in so many different ways.**

**"_Trying hard to speak out _**

_**But when I tried to speak out**_

_**Felt like no one could hear me**_

_**Wanted to belong here**_

_**But something felt to wrong here**_

_**So I prayed, I could breakaway"**_

**I stopped for a moment when I heard Kevin moving beneath me. But a few seconds later I was once again hearing his obnoxious snores. So I continued.**

**_"I'll spread my wings_ **

_**And I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes **_

_**Till I touch the sky**_

_**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change **_

_**And breakaway"**_

**FLASHBACK**

**"**_Hey everyone! Look it's the dumb hanyou! Look at those hideous ears and tail!" a girl yelled. She was about 6 or 7, the same age as me at the time. _

_"They are not dumb!" I yelled back. My vision was getting blurry because I was trying to hold back the tears that were dying to come out. _

_"Look, now the stupid half-breed is crying! What a loser!" She and all her friends burst out in laughter as I ran back to my house._

**END FLASHBACK**

"_**Out of the darkness**_

_**And into the sun**_

_**I won't forget all the ones that I love**_

_**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

**_And breakaway"_ **

**I was beginning to cry as ore memories came. I did my best not to think of them, but the past cannot be forgotten forever.**

**"Buildings with a hundred floors**

**Swinging round revolving doors**

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**

**Gotta keep movin' on, movin' on**

**Flay away, Breakaway"**

**FLASHBACK**

"_Excuse me…are you all right?" I asked a scared looking girl. She had been attack by a demon and I had saved her. But for some reason, she still seemed frightened. _

"_I'm…I'm fine." She muttered. _

"_Um…okay." I wasn't very good at this, but I decided to give it a try anyway. "Would you…. maybe like to be my friend?" I said at last. She looked up at me for a moment, then shook her head._

"_Sorry, but no. My mom and dad said that it is not good to be around half-breeds. You never know who's side they're on." And with that said she left me there all alone. Her words hurt more than she could imagine. _

**END FLASHBACK**

**"_I'll spread my wings _**

_**And I'll learn how to fly**_

_**Though it's not easy**_

_**To tell you goodbye**_

_**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway"**_

**By now I was fully crying. I hated these memories that popped every so often. I just wanted them to go away and never come into my head again. But somehow, I lived with them.**

**"_Out of the darkness and into the sun_**

_**But I won't forget about the place I come from**_

_**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Breakaway**_

_**Breakaway…"**_

**Then I was reminded o my most horrible moment yet.**

**FLASHBACK**

_"Oh…I can't wait to see him!" I said to myself. A guy from the village had invited me to his birthday party. _

_'This must be his house.' I thought. I pulled out the present that I had worked so hard on for the past few weeks. It was a haouri just like my father's except it was navy blue. _

_I knocked on the door and the boy who invited me opened it. He froze the minute he saw me._

_"What are you doing here?" he asked. _

_"Well, you invited me. Here is your present. I hope you like it, it took forever to make." I smiled then held out the neatly wrapped package in front of me. _

_"I did not invite you. That was a joke." He said._

_"So…are you my friend? Or not?" I asked hopefully. _

_"No way!" he yelled._

_"Oh, well you can have this since it is your birthday." I handed my present to him but he threw it down. _

_"I don't want your stupid gift! It is probably a poisonous cake or something only a filthy half-breed would make." Then he slammed the door shut in my face. _

_I cried as I made my way over to the Sacred Tree, the only place where I was not judged merely by the way I looked. My present was dirty so I carefully undid the wrapping and took out the haouri. It was so amazing that such a beautiful thing could get tossed around like a used piece of cloth._

_My mom knew I had been working on it for some time now. I couldn't bring it home or give it to Shippou. My mom knew it was for the boy. I would have to throw it away. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. I took a moment to admire it beauty before its demise. _

_I went over to the fire burning brightly beside our house and tossed the haouri into the flames. I watched as all my hard work went down in flames. _

**END FLASHBACK**

**I was trying to stop, but I couldn't. The tears just wouldn't cease. 'But hey,' I though, 'as long as dumb and dumber are still asleep, I don't have to worry.**

**Suddenly, Kirara startled purring. I knew she was tried and wanted rest so I scratched her ears. By doing this, I caused her to drift off to sleep. 'She is so cute when you scratch her ears. Her left leg moves back and forth. Just like a little kitten.'**

**I watched as the sun came up. "Wow…the sun is so beautiful in the mornings." I decided to wait a half an hour before I woke up Shippou and Kevin. They deserved a little sleep. But as soon as they woke up, we would be on the move. We had wasted too much time thanks to the demon that had captured us. And now we were now far behind.**

**'Sorry mom and dad.' I thought. 'I'll be there as soon as I can.'**

**

* * *

**

**So…what did you think? Was it good? I didn't know I could write such sad things. If anyone has any ideas about what to do for that next chapter, let me know. I welcome reviews and any new ideas. Thank you to all that read my story. I really appreciate it.**

**Till next time!**

**Katie**

**P.S. Sorry this took** **so long**.


	7. Drifting Minds

**Drifting Minds**

"All right you lazy bakas. Get up." I said, trying to wake up my two companions. Shippou woke immediately, but Kevin was mumbling something about his mom and five minutes.

"Kevin," I said as sweetly as possible, "Get your but up now!" He jumped up and took out his smaller dagger attached to his side.

"What do you-?" Kevin started but then realized it was only Katie. "Sorry, you just startled me a bit."

"A bit, my ass…" I mumbled. Of course Shippou heard it, but Kevin didn't. "Do either or you now where Naraku or Charcoal might be?"

"Nope." Said Shippou.

"There is a slim possibility he might be at my village." Kevin suggested. You could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't 100 positive.

"Are you sure?" Shippou asked. Even though he knew the answer.

"No. But you asked if anybody had any ideas…"

"Well, it looks like your going to your village. Lead the way." I said sarcastically.

"Okay." He agreed, obviously not catching the sarcasm. He started walking in front of the group. He knew where he was going but he seemed nervous. I can't blame him though. Everything and everybody he loved was destroyed. I can't wait till I finally get to kick Naraku's butt.

It took a while before we finally reached the village, or should I say, what was left of it. Naraku had really done a number on this one. There was nothing left except the bottoms of houses.

"So this is what Naraku is capable of." I said. I knew that he was strong but I could only imagine how strong Naraku and Charcoal was together.

"Yes. He will pay for what he has done I will make sure of it." Kevin said. And for a moment I swear I could see miniature flames in his eyes. Then they went back to normal. 'I wonder what that was all about? Is there something that he is not telling us?' I thought.

"Hey Kevin?" I said, "Are you sure you want to go in there? I mean, I know what it is like to be in a situation like this." He was standing in front of one the houses not completely burnt down. By the way he was looking at it, you would automatically know that this was his home.

"It's okay Katie. But thanks for caring. I would have to face it sooner or later anyway. Might as well be sooner." He said as he opened the door, or the half a door. You could tell that the house was well kept. The bottom of the wall was a sparkly white. I felt so sorry for Kevin. 'I promise that I will avenge your family Kevin.' I thought to myself. 'No matter what happens, Naraku nor Charcoal will not hurt you again.' It killed me seeing him so sad.

I decided to do what no other demon dared to do. I went over and hugged Kevin. He returned the hug. I could smell the jealousy raging inside of Shippou. Why would Shippou be jealous? Was it because I never had hugged him before?

After a few more minutes of hugging, Kevin had finally let go. Despite how hard he was trying, his tears still came. I knew he needed some time to think so I motioned for Shippou to follow me out.

"I feel sorry for him." I said breaking the continuing silence. Shippou gave a slight nod in agreement. I hated this. Why was he being so stubborn?

"Okay Shippou, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied in a monotone voice. He seemed so…so…sad.

"You can't fool me Shippou. I have known you too long to know when something is wrong and something is definitely wrong." I waited for a minute but he still didn't answer. "Okay, well it looks like not only does Kevin need some alone time, but so do you. I am going to explore the village for a while. When I think it's a good time to come back then I will come back. Until then, goodbye." I said before I walked over to another section of houses.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" I wondered out loud.

"Maybe you should ask him. That always works." Said a mysterious voice from behind me.

"If you wanted to make a sneak attack, I think you should train more, Charcoal." I said, not even turning around to see if I was correct.

"You learn fast Katie. Too fast for my liking." He came out from the bushes and revealed himself for the first time. "I don't know why you don't want to be my mate. We are perfect for each other."

"And what in the world could possibly make you think that?" I asked withdrawing my swords.

"Would you really like to know?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Well duh!"

"We are both born from a priestess and half demon."

"What?" I asked. "There is no way a priestess would mate with Naraku. Anybody who likes him must seriously be out of their mind."

"You don't believe me? Then let me show you a little trick I learned from my mother." He vanished into thin air then appeared behind me. I did not turn around in time before he….purified me?

"How…who…what are you?" I asked. The pain was unbearable.

"I am half demon, one fourth miko, and one fourth human." He said the last part angrily.

"You are…just like me?"

"Sorry but I don't repeat myself."

"Who is your mom?" The thought scared me, but I needed to know. Was it one of the priestesses my mom was a friend with? No, none of them are really that powerful. And he has way too much power for his own good.

"I don't know if she will be upset if I told you, but I guess you find out sooner or later. My mother is really Kikyo."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. Kikyo could not be his mom. I mean she wasn't good, but she wasn't bad either. At least, that's what I thought.

"Shocking, isn't it? And to think that once upon a time she used to be in love with your pitiful father. He really is a disgrace to our kind." I had had enough.

"You are going down!" I yelled with my swords out stretched in front of me. I aimed for his heart but my movement was so sloppy he easily dodged it.

"Come on. I really don't want to fight you but I will if I must. I also think that the odds are in my favor." He laughed as I made another attempt to slice him in half. This time I missed by a mere inch. "Oh, you would not want to hurt your future mate now would you?"

"I am not and I never will be your mate!" I yelled angrily. I guess I yelled louder than I excepted because Shippou and Kevin came running to either of my sides.

"What's this about a mate?" Kevin asked frowning.

"Oh didn't you hear?" Charcoal asked him, "Katie is my soon-to-be mate. Aren't you happy for us?"

"I have heard enough from you!" Shippou yelled angrily. "Fists of fury!" he yelled while he fists glowed with fire as he made several attempts to punch him.

"OoOoO…is that a new trick you learned with your fox fire power?" he asked sarcastically. "Well here is something way more impressive!" he yelled. He used his sword and stared spinning in a circle. "Tornado of fire!" he yelled.

By what he said you could all probably guess what this attack was. A huge tornado made of fire hit Shippou on at full force. The attack sent him back and he collided with Kevin. They kept flying back until they hit a tree.

"Are you guys all right!" I asked running over to them. Shippou had a lot of burns and Kevin entire back was shredded. 'He did this to my friends….' I thought. 'He is not going to get away with this.' I stood up and faced Charcoal. I was so mad I felt my veins popping out everywhere.

"You should not have done that." I said in a voice that was not al my own. My anger was getting the better of me. I was so mad I didn't even realize that I was once again glowing blue. This was a new trick.

""I guess I have a new ability…and test toy!" I yelled as I came at him with such speed. Speed that I did not knew I had. "Take this! Hurricane of death!" Instantly a wave, just like a hurricane swept from all sides of me. I was the center. My attack, thankfully, did not reach Shippou and Kevin, but it sure did a number on Charcoal.

"I see you are learning your true power. Good. That means the final battle draws near. Well, I am sorry I could not stay longer Katie. But I really must go."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Soon, Katie. Very soon indeed." He said calmly as he disappeared. 'What is with the soon thing?' I wondered. Then I remembered what happened to Kevin and Shippou. I ran over to them and stared bandaging their wounds.

"Are you okay Kevin?" I asked after I had carefully finish his back.

"Yeah. It nothing too serious."

"How about you?" I was putting medicine on Shippou's burns.

"Fine." He answered. "How are you?" he asked.

"I am good. He couldn't lay a finger on me." Shippou looked away from my gaze. "Why? Where you worried?"

"It's just the thing he said about you being his mate." He said coldly.

"Don't worry. I am fine."

"Yeah…I suppose so." He said, staring off onto the night.

* * *

Well…how did you all like it? I like this chapter because the group finally meets the enemy. Read and Review!

I just want all my fans to know that I am going to be gone for two weeks. I am sorry. I am going on a vacation. I am leaving of Sunday so please I would like to hear reviews before I leave. I want to know what everyone wants to happen next.


	8. Stronger

**Stronger**

'I wonder…why would Shippou be mad about Charcoal saying I was going to be his mate?' I wondered. 'I mean we are just friends, right? Or are we something more?' I inwardly slapped myself. 'No thinking such thoughts. I don't know whom to like as more than a friend. I wonder what Shippou would think if I asked Kevin to be my boyfriend?' The thought made Katie shiver. 'Why would Shippou even care?'

Since all these questions were racing through my head I decided to get some out. "Hey Shippou?" I asked, trying to get his attention.

"What?" he grunted.

"I was wondering…could I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure." He said. "As long as momma's boy over there is asleep." He pointed over to Kevin who was once again talking about his mom in his sleep. Even though he was talking he still looked adorable.

"Okay…" I said, focusing again, "Why were you mad when Charcoal said that I was going to be his mate?"

"Well…" he said, making up an answer, "you should get to mate with whom you want."

"Okay…" I said. "We are friends right? Nothing more nothing less."

"Well…yeah." He agreed.

"Right." 'What should I ask him now?' I thought. 'Well, I got to get it out sooner or later.' "Shippou, would you care if…." I broke off.

"What?" he asked. He leaned closer to study my face. Little did he know we were only a few inches apart.

"Would you care if I asked you or Kevin to be my boyfriend?" I asked quietly. His jaw dropped. He was so stunned. 'Oh no. What if he gets mad at me?'

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" he asked. 'Okay. That was no the question I was excepting to come out of his mouth. Maybe like, are you crazy maybe, but not that.' I though.

"Um….yeah. I mean, either you or Kevin. You are both really nice to me and I like you a lot."

"You….like…me?" He asked, letting it sink in. "Well, Katie I like you too." He smiled a big smile and hugged me.

"Wow.." I whispered to myself.

"Katie…would you be my girlfriend?" Shippou asked.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Of course I would!" I jumped on top of him and we tumbled to the ground with Shippou on top of me.

"Pinned ya." He laughed.

"Well if you hadn't-" but I was cut off by Shippou's lips meeting mine for the first time. 'This is so wonderful.' I thought. 'I wish I could stay like this forever.' After a few moments, Shippou broke the kiss.

"I needed some air." He said. It took me a moment to realize I was panting heavily like him.

"That was so cool." I accidentally said out loud. I tried to hide the blush that had come but it was no use. A maroon face is hard to hide.

"Yeah. It was." Shippou agreed.

"Should we tell Kevin?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" said a familiar voice from behind us. It was Kevin. Shippou and I didn't even realize he was awake.

""Um…" Shippou began. "Katie and I are, going out. As like boyfriend and girlfriend."

"What?" said Kevin curiously. "You two are together?"

I nodded. The face full of sadness got even sadder. 'I wish I could make him happy. But no human would ever like me.' I thought.

"Okay." He said. "If you need me I'll be, over there." He said.

"Feh, said Shippou. "Why would we need you?" I looked at Shippou angrily.

"Shut up you baka!" I whacked him upside the head. Hard.

"You are mean!" he complained.

"I can be a whole lot meaner." I growled. Just because he was my boyfriend didn't give him the right to be so mean. That was my job. "Maybe we should go see if he is okay?" I asked.

"YOU should."

"And why me?" I asked curiously.

"Um…..Because."

"'Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I walked over to where Kevin was sitting and sat down next to him. "Hey are you okay?"

"Hm….oh yeah I'm fine." He gave me a fake smile and stared back at the setting sun.

"Kevin are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" he asked innocently.

"Because I am going out with Shippou." I stated.

"So?" he asked angrily.

"Kevin, I may not have known you long but I know by now when something is bothering you." He said nothing else while I sat next to him. Shippou was watching Kevin like a hawk. Kevin was staring off into space. And I was thinking. But my chain of thoughts was interrupted by an unfamiliar scent.

"Hey do you smell that?" I asked Shippou standing up.

"Smell what?"

"There is something coming this way."

"O yeah, now I smell it." He said standing up and looking around.

"Of course you would smell me, Shippou." Said a mysterious voice.

"Okay whoever you are, show yourself instead of hiding like the coward you probably are!" Kevin yelled. He had just gotten out of his trance and was angry to see his thoughts were also interrupted.

"Oh. I forgot you had companions Shippou. Oops, my bad."

"How do you know my name?" Shippou asked angrily.

"Oh never mind that." This thing did not realize how badly it was pissing Shippou off.

"Show yourself!" I yelled.

"Okay…but of course, hanyou, I think I'll get rid of you first. Half-demons are not nearly as strong as demons!" she hopped out of the tree.

"Over my dead body!" Shippou yelled. He aimed his sword and made to cut the demon in half. He missed by a landslide. "Who are you?" Shippou asked.

"I am Lori, Queen of the Northern Lands. And you Shippou, are going to be king." She grinned happily and appeared in front of Shippou.

"Now way! You are dumber than you look." He laughed.

"Don't worry honey," she said, "I'll get rid of these two pests and we'll be ready to go." She hopped in front of me. "Hello Katie. Are you ready to die?" She asked me as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

"All talk and no action. It figures." I pulled out the Twin Blades and got ready to fight.

"Oh you'll get to see action. Don't get disappointed." She pulled out a huge sword that seemed to be made out of ice. "Icicles of Doom!" And out of the sword came a thousand pieces of ice. All of them came at me.

I could not dodge all of them. Most of them hit the surrounding area but one hit my right shoulder, one hit the lower part of the left stomach, and two in my right leg. It was very painful, but I still able to stand.

"Katie!" Kevin ran over to me and let me lean on him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said. Blood was pouring out myself and I could not feel my leg. "Kevin, my leg…" I tried to say, "it's going numb."

"Sh….don't say anything. Just relax. Shippou and I'll take care of this demon." He put me down next to Kirara. "You take care of her girl." Then he went over to Shippou.

"Let's make this demon pay!" Kevin said angrily. Shippou nodded. "You know, for someone who is supposed to be her girlfriend, you are not very protective."

Shippou eyed him. "Shut up." And then he started attacking Lori. Kevin was instructing him her every move and they were winning. Finally, Shippou Fox Fire punches made contact with her flesh. He punched her in the side and she shrunk back.

"Okay Shippou. This was the first round and you won. Barely. But don't worry, I'll be back. I will destroy your two little friends and you will join me. Just wait and see." And then she ran off.

"I knew she would run." Kevin said to himself. He walked over to where I was and kneeled down next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked nervously.

"I am fine." I said trying to get up, but couldn't. I soon realized that I was in a puddle of my own blood.

"Can you help me get up?" I asked.

"Huh?" he noticed at the blood puddle and immediately helped me. "I am so sorry. I didn't see that." He explained.

I noticed Shippou was still staring at the place where Lori was last. He seemed so lost.

"Is Shippou okay?" I asked Kevin.

"Yeah. He didn't even get a scratch. Thanks to me." If you listened carefully you could hear a low growl come from Shippou.

"Hey Kevin, I think I can walk now." And indeed I could. "Do you mind?" I asked politely.

"Go ahead." He then stalked over to the fire he had made.

"Shippou?" I asked.

"What?" he asked me angrily.

"What's wrong with you? Ever since we saw that Lori girl, you have been avoiding me. Why?"

"That's none of your business." He mumbled.

"Oh really? Then are you saying that I am not your girlfriend anymore?" I was getting mad. Why was he being so mean to me?

"Well. I don't know. And why should I care?" he asked sarcastically.

"Because…because, I thought you loved me." I said quietly.

"Well you know what, maybe I don't!" he yelled.

"Back off!" said Kevin commanding voice. "I am sorry Katie but I could not help myself. You are in no state to be arguing and he should at least care that you almost died!" He was really angry. 'Wait,' I thought, maybe he does like me.'

"Its okay, Kevin." I said. "Because we aren't a couple anymore. He can go with that Lori for all I care." I walked off with Kevin following me.

"Katie are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh I am fine. It is just him who isn't. I can't believe he…said all those things then…then…act as if I never meant anything to him! Please, Kevin. Let me have some time to think."

"Okay." He agreed. But if you need help, just yell. I don't like you being out here alone." Then he slowly made his way back to camp.

'I can't believe it. Shippou never really liked me.' I thought. "Oh mom, where are you when I need you most?" I asked the moon. Of course he didn't answer, but I at least felt comforted. Then I began to sing a song Kagome sang when Inuyasha was mad at her.

"_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up_

_Deep inside_

_But you wont' get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything _

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel all right for once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together but so broken up inside_

_Cause I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up_

_Deep inside_

_But you wont' get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Just seeing you it kills me now_

_No I don't cry_

_On the outside, anymore_

_Anymore_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up_

_Deep inside_

_But you wont' get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes"_

Hearing that song helped me stop crying. I felt like it made me stronger. And to tell you the honest truth, it really did.

* * *

This will be my last chapter for a while. I am going on vaction for two weeks. 


	9. The MoonLess Night and the Monk's Deal

The next morning I woke on my own at the crack of dawn. Shippou was already awake and packing our stuff. Of course, mama's boy was still dreaming peacefully. 'I should have know.' I thought. Since Shippou and I were alone, I decided now would be a good time to see what was really going on.

I walked over to him, but he backed away the closer I got.

"Shippou…what's wrong? Who was that demon? And how did she know you?" I asked. Hopefully, he'll trust me enough to tell me what's really going on here.

"Nothings wrong, Katie. The demon, Lori, she was a friend of my father's child. We knew each other since we were born. But, after I lost my parents I traveled with Kagome and Inuyasha so she didn't ever contact me." It seemed like he was remembering a really sad story. One, that took many twists and turns but one that was never ending.

"Why does she want to marry you?"

"Because when we were little," he began, "we used to make plans of out wedding when we were older. I was going to be king, and her queen. We always did everything together. Why she never contacted me again…I don't know."

"Oh…Are you still planing on becoming her mate?" There, I said the question that was dying to come out.

"Maybe." 'Oh no,' I thought, 'I'll never get to see him again. He is going to leave me and never come back!' "Maybe not." He continued. I guess it was clear that I was frustrated.

"Okay…" I said. Then, with a lot of courage, "Whichever you decided, I will be behind you one hundred percent."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"Yeah. You are welcome."

"Oh Katie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I blew up at you like that, but I can't be in a relationship right now. I do care about you…it's just…I need time to, sort things out. Is that okay?" His eyes looked so sad. They looked like they were on the brink of tears. But I knew for a fact that any child raised by Inuyasha was taught never to show your tears.

"It's fine. I mean, you spent most of your life with Inuyasha. What can I expect?" I said trying to sound brave.

"Yeah…but I never meant to do it. I was just…so confused." He said, shaking his head. "Will you please forgive me?"

"Of course I will. Just, try not to do it again?" I asked.

"Deal." Then we shook hands. But, he was never the serious type for very long so he tugged me to the ground. He landed on top of me holding down me hands.

"Pinned ya." He laughed.

"Yeah." I laughed too. "Can you get off though, I have to wake up Kevin."

"Grr…fine. Why did he have to come anyway?"

"Oh Shippou, stop being so down. You know you can't hate him forever."

"Says who?"

"ME!" I yelled. "And you know that what I say goes."

"Feh. Whatever." 'And he agrees.' I thought. 'He's hopeless.'

I walked over to where Kevin was sleeping in his sleeping bag and started shaking him. Why does he have to be such a deep sleeper? I hate having to wake him up. It's like trying to use my priestess powers. Totally and utterly hopeless.

"Kevin get up!" I finally yelled. He jumped up immediately and started rubbing his head.

"Katie is there no other, politer way to wake me up? You are giving me major headaches…" Shippou, who was listen from afar, started snickering.

"Not when it's the ONLY way to wake you up! Now get your lazy butt up we can get a move on. "

"Aye, aye, captain." He said sarcastically.

BAM!

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again." He said rubbing his sore cheek.

"If you want to see tomorrow, it won't." I said angrily as I stalked over to the now laughing hysterically Shippou. "You got a problem?"

"No." he answered. He also stopped laughing.

"All right troops, move out!" I called. And we did. Once again, Kevin was on Kirara, Shippou was jumping from the trees, and I was taking the main road. 'Traveling is not as fun as it's cracked up to be." I thought bitterly. The long road ahead looked terribly long. It might indeed go on forever.

Most of the day was over by the time Kevin informed us of a village ahead.

"Should we go?" I asked the group nervously.

Kevin and Kirara nodded their heads but Shippou disagreed.

"Now what's your problem Shippou?" Kevin asked.

"I don't think it's wise to go into a village when three fourths of our group is either a demon of a half demon." He said flatly.

"Yeah but," Kevin argued, "Maybe a village might know something about the whereabouts of Naraku.

No one could argue with this. So Shippou finally agreed to go to the village. I wanted to stay closer to villages because the moon-less night was not far off. Which meant I would lose my demon powers all night.

Shippou knew about this, so I guess that's why he figured we would be better off closer to a village.

The village that Kevin had found was a wreck. Most of the houses had been ripped apart and the few standing were badly damaged. 'I wonder what happened here? It looks like the work of a demon. But I smell…blood. It's new, so this must have been a recent battle.' I thought. Shippou had figured that out too.

As we walked up to the village, the people we passed backed away from us like we were the enemy. It was just as I had expected. Nobody trusts demons, and they shouldn't.

After searching though the village, we came across an old monk. He was not as fearsome around us, but you could still sense his fear. After we had a nice dinner, I decided to ask the monk a few questions before I headed off to sleep.

"Excuse me," I said politely.

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily.

"I was wondering, what happened to your village?"

He scrunched up his face and answered quietly, "Why would care? No demon ever cares about the welfare of humans."

"Well I am not a demon. I am…" I silently cursed. I could not tell this man I was only a half demon. I barely knew him.

"You are what? You can trust me. I will not tell anybody."

"I am…a half demon." I finally forced it out of my mouth. The monk looked at me surprised for a moment then regained his glum posture.

"Thank you for trusting the truth with me. I shall tell nobody." He said. " Can I ask you a favor?"

"Go ahead and ask."

"Would you destroy the demon that keeps attacking our village? I know it is a lot to ask, but if you do I have something very special I will give you in return."

"Um…" I began. "I would help you, but my parents were kidnapped by a man known as Naraku and I need to find him as soon as possible. If I don't…" I stopped my self. Just the thought of Naraku of Charcoal hurting Kagome of Inuyasha in any way made me sick.

"You speak of Naraku. The demon attacking our village is a servant for Naraku. If you were to defeat him, you could get him to tell you Naraku's plans and where he is hiding."

I pondered the thought for a moment. It was risking business to try and defeat a demon on the moon-less night, but I had no choice. This was our best lead yet and I was not just going to let it slip away.

"All right. I will destroy this demon. Tell me where it last was."

"If you go south in the forest, you should come across him." He said happily.

"All right. Tell my friends when they wake up not to worry. Tell them I'm taking care of a little pest." I said.

"As you wish." He said. Then I made my way into the dark forest. My knowledge of the danger was a small amount. 'Let's just get this over with…' I thought. Then I noticed something happening. My speed decreased, I felt a lot heavier, and my vision and smell was not as good.

"Well…the moon-less night is finally here. I think it could have had better timing, though. "

* * *

I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I promise I will update more often.

angel61991: I hope that this chapter explains the situation a little better. I don't to make Shippou a bad guy, I am just tring to make him more like Inuyasha. After living with Inuyasha your whole life you are most likely going to inhabit his attitude.

Sakura evil twn of Sango: I am glad you like my story. I updated as soon as I could.


	10. Nycerious

**NYCERIOUS**

'**Maybe this isn't such a good idea.' I though. 'I am such easy prey out here. Anyone could be following me or watching me at this very moment. Should I go back?' I pondered the thought for a second. **

**"I am going back. I will defeat this demon, just not tonight." I said confidently. I started walking back the way I came until I heard something. Even without my sensitive ears my humans ones could still hear whatever it was. **

**"Who are you?" I asked the minute I got to an open area. "Stop being a coward and show yourself!" There was a rustling in a tree but it stopped after a moment. Whoever was there did not sound like they where there anymore. "I better get back before Shippou finds out I left."**

**"Leaving so soon?" said a mysterious voice from somewhere in front of me. But the forest was so dense I could not see who was there. **

**"I was, until you decided to finally say something. Who are you and what do you want?" I asked impatiently. I wanted to get back soon and this person would not leave me alone. **

**"I assume the village hired you to come and destroy me. But I think they could have found a better warrior to defend their village. I mean, you cannot possibly be the best they got?" he said laughing. I didn't want to fight in this state, but this guy was making me really mad. **

**"What do you want?" I asked again.**

**"I am here to battle you." Then he added, "And to obtain those swords. They look like they would fit me well." **

**"Well you are gonna have to fight me first!" **

**"I know. Now it is time for you to die!" He came out from the darkness to reveal himself. He was a demon disguised as a human. But he had a gray circle in the middle of his forehead. **

**He took out a long chain and swung it, aiming for me. I quickly dodged it and took out my swords. I was going to lose. I was nothing in my human form. The only thing I had in this state was my priestess powers and my strength as a human. **

**"Why am I even bothering with you? You cannot even scratch me." And he was right. Every attempt I made to try to slash him in half, he easily dodged. **

**"Yeah, yeah. I'll show you!" I swung my sword in a full circle centered around me. This time my sword made contact with him. I had grazed his right shoulder. Black blood was slowly pouring out of his wound. **

**"Is that the best you got?" he teased. "Well, I don't like little scratches." **

**When I wasn't looking his way he aimed his chain for me and it rapped itself around me, holding me tight. I lost my balance and fell to the floor. 'Oh no…this is the end. I am sorry I have failed you Kagome and Inuyasha.' I thought. **

**He came over to me and rolled me over onto my back. He took out a small dagger and made a scratch on my cheek. My blood moved slowly down his dagger, and he licked it.**

**"Mmmm…..good." he said, giving me an evil smile.**

**MEANWHILE…**

**"What do you mean she went out! She can't go out tonight! It's the moon-less night! She's crazy!" Shippou yelled outraged. **

**"I am sorry but she told me not to tell you until you woke up." Said the scared monk. **

**"Kevin, Get your ass up. Katie's in trouble." Shippou said angrily. Kevin shot up from his sleeping bag and got stepped out of the hut. Shippou followed. **

**"Why is Katie in trouble?" Kevin asked. "I mean, she seems fully capable of taking care of herself."**

**"It's not my place to tell you. Besides, you'll find out what I am talking about when we find Katie." Shippou reassured him. **

**"Okay…" Kevin said disappointed.**

**After the group had searched the forest for a while they began to lose hope. But then, as if on cue, he smelled me. He motioned for Kevin and Kirara to follow him in the skies. It took only a moment before Kevin found me. **

**"Let her go!" Kevin said, jumping off Kirara. I was almost fully covered in chain, so he couldn't see that my ears, fangs, claws, and the streaks in my hair were gone. **

**"Why? I love the taste of this mortal's blood. It's…so much sweeter then the rest." The demon said dreamily. **

**"Who are you? And for your information, Katie isn't human." Said Kevin. He heard a rustling in the bushes and turned around to see Shippou pop up behind him. **

**"Well, now that you are all here..' the demon began, 'my name is Nycerious." **

**Kevin and Shippou exchanged confused looks. Finally, Shippou spoke up.**

**"Let Katie go now!" Shippou yelled furiously. **

**"You want this mortal back? Fine, come and get her." Nycerious challenged. It was obvious he wanted to fight. **

**"Fine." Shippou and Kevin said together. They began to do their regular routine. Kevin was reading Nycerious mind and telling Shippou every one of his moves. Shippou was easily dodging all their opponent's attacks. They continued for a while until Nycerious started to get tired. Then Kevin ran over to where I was covered in chain. **

**"Katie?" he asked worriedly. "Are you all right?" **

**"Okay…" I mumbled. But really with the lack of oxygen and the chain cutting my arms made things bad. **

**"I'll get you out of there!" he yelled determinedly.**

**"Stop your yapping and hurry! This guy ain't going down easy!" Shippou yelled.**

**"Right." And he immediately got to work. After much hard work and many curses said, Kevin fully freed me from my little prison. **

**"Katie?" Kevin asked. "Is that you? You look…are you…human?" **

**"Yeah. What's it to ya?" I was injured a little, but now I knew I was going to get swarmed with questions.**

**"Never mind. You can answer my questions later. Let's get you out of the way for now." Then Kevin pulled me up and let me lean on him as he lead me over to a big tree. **

**"Stay behind here. Well tell you when it's safe to come out. Don't try to go back on your own, okay?" he asked.**

**"Fine." I assured him. "Am I supposed to stay here alone? You'll stay with me, won't you?" I couldn't control myself. This was my human side, and I hated it.**

**"Um….I have to go help Shippou. But when I'm done I promise I'll come back." **

**"Okay." Then he left. By the time they had finished Nycerious off, I had passed out because of exhaustion.

* * *

**

Well...I hope you like this chapter. I know it's sort of short, but I didn't want to leave my fans hanging.


	11. The Concert

**The Concert**

Dream Mode

"**Why did you help her?" asked an angry voice. It was Naraku.**

**"I had to help her. She is the one that I want to be my mate, you know. I cannot let anything happen to her." It was Charcoal who spoke this time. **

**"You don't want anything to happen to her?" Naraku asked sarcastically. "Yet you attack her and try to destroy her?" He was really amused.**

**"No. I never meant to hurt her. I just wanted to shake her up a bit, I wanted her to realize that this was no joke." Charcoal said in a serious tone. **

**"Very well. This is your story, not mine. Whatever decisions you make I cannot change. Leave." **

**"Yes, father." Charcoal said as he started walking out of their hideout.**

**"And Charcoal?" Naraku asked. "Don't let your mother know that you plan to mate her worst enemy's daughter." **

**"Fine." Then Charcoal asked the question he was dying to know. "Father, why are you not in hell? You died, but you somehow came back to life when Kikyo needed you to raise me." He expected to get slapped for asking this question, but he surprisingly didn't. **

**"I will tell you later. For now, just leave." Charcoal did as he was told. **

End Dream Mode 

**"What?" I said, waking from my slumber. I had just experienced another dream. This time the things I found out were shocking. I had no idea that not even Charcoal knew how her own father came back to life. **

**I looked around and noticed I was in the monk's hut. Shippou was sleeping against the wall while Kevin was sleeping in the cot next to me. Kirara was curled up beside me. I didn't feel like this was position was very comfortable, so I shifted a little. Kirara felt me moving and woke up immediately. **

**"Meow!" she meowed. She looked so happy. **

**"Hi Kirara!" I whispered. "How are you? Okay?" **

**She nodded her head. **

**"That's good. Do you want to come with me? I need to get out for a while." I asked. She nodded eagerly and followed me out of the hut.**

**It was early on the morning because the sun had still not risen. The dark blue sky loomed over me as I walked over to a cliff. **

**This village must have been built b the cliff because of the beautiful scenery. The grasses looked so beautiful. The meadows were filled with so many different colored flowers. Then mountains in the background made it look so mystifying. **

**I stood there, taking in everything. I did not realize that the sun was rising, until the scenery brightened with color. It was breathtaking. **

**"Beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see the monk I had met earlier walking towards me. **

**"Yeah." I agreed. "Is it always like this?" I was shocked I didn't smell him coming. I guessed that I was too busy to realize what was going on anywhere. **

**"Yes." He answered. "Here is what I owe you." He handed me something wrapped in a navy blue cloth. **

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"Because you defeated the demon that was attacking our village. This is just a small amount of how much we owe you. We gave your friends plenty of food to last you a while too." He said seeing I was about ready to protest. **

**I sighed and nodded. **

**"Should I open this?" I asked pointing to the thing he gave me. **

**"Yes please. I hope you enjoy it." He watched me excitedly. **

**I carefully unwrapped the cloth to reveal a blue dress. A lot like sailor mercury's off of sailor moon, except lighter at the bottom and turquoise bows It was beautiful. It matched my eyes perfectly. Beneath the dress was a pair of blue boots with a water drop on the top of the front of each. The water drop was the same color as my hilt of my sword. **

"**Wow…" was all I could say. I felt as if these belonged to me, as if I had seen these before but lost them. And now I found them once again.**

**"I thought you would like them." He said happily. "I have another favor to ask of you."**

**"What now?" I asked curiously. **

**"I have heard from your friends that you are a good singer, so would you mind singing a concert for our village? I want you to sing something to bring them hope. I mean, our village is in desperate need of repair, and someone giving them hope is what they need."**

**"I…" I thought about my answer for a second. I knew that these people were in great pain and needed someone to look up to. Someone to depend on to bring his or her hopes up. "I'll do it." **

**"Oh, excellent! I shall send out a notice to all the villagers that you will be performing tonight at sunset on this very cliff! See you at sunset!" And before I could stop him he was gone, spreading the word to everyone. **

**'Oh great, ' I thought, 'now what have I gotten myself into?' **

**The day passed slowly. Everyone in the village was talking about my performance. Many people had made up rumors saying that the performer was sent from heaven to give us hope, while others said she's just a local villager looking for attention. **

**When night finally came, and everyone started coming to the cliff I began to get nervous. I wondered what kind of lies the monk to told people to get them to come. Well, whatever the case may be, it was time for my song. I was standing in the crowd when I heard the monk's voice over everyone else's. **

**"Excuse me, ladies, and gentlemen. We are here to listen to the person who saved our village. She is going to sing us a song. I hope you all enjoy it. And here she everybody," he said pointing to me "this is Katie!" The crowd roared as I made my way through the crowd and up to the cliff. **

**"Hello everyone." I said loudly so that everyone could hear me. Shippou and Kevin were standing to my right when I looked at them. Shippou just nodded and Kevin winked at me. "The song I am going to sing to you tonight is called Speed of Sound. I hope you all enjoy it." I waited until the crowd was quiet then I began.**

**"How long before I get in  
before it starts, before I begin  
how long before you decide  
before I know what it feels like  
where to?  
Where do I go?  
if you've never tried then you'll never know  
how long do I have to climb  
up on the side of this mountain of mine**

**look up, I look up at night  
planets are moving at the speed of light  
climb up, up in the trees  
every chance that you get  
is a chance you seize  
how long am I gonna can stand  
with my head stuck under the sand  
I start before I can stop  
before I see thing the right way up**

**all that noise, all that sound  
all those places that i have found  
and birds go flying at the speed of sound  
to show how it all began  
birds came flying from the underground  
if you could see it then you'd understand**

**ideas that you'll never find  
or the inventors could never design  
the buildings that you put up  
Japan and China... all lit up  
the sign that I couldn't read  
or the light that I couldn't see  
some things you have to believe  
but others are puzzles, puzzling me**

**all that noise, all that sound  
all those places that i have found  
and birds go flying at the speed of sound  
to show how it all began  
birds came flying from the underground  
if you could see it then you'd understand**

**all those signs I knew what they meant  
something you can't invent  
Some get made, and some get sent  
ooh  
words go flying at the speed of sound  
to show how it all began  
birds came flying from the underground  
if you could see it then you'd understand  
oh, when you see it then you'll understand"**

**When I finished the song, at first the crowd was silent. But after a few seconds, the crowd was clapping and people were cheering. It was so awesome to know that all these people liked it when I sang.**

**"They want you to sing another song! Please?" The monk was begging. He was standing to the left of me.**

**"Fine." I said. I really enjoyed doing this, but I did not want him to know.**

**"I have decided to sing you another song. This one is called Because of You. This is my final song for tonight." All got quiet.**

**"I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**

**I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with**

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**

**I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid**

**Because of you  
Because of you"**

**After the last note rolled off my tongue, I stared to leave. Shippou and Kevin caught up with me and congratulated me. I thanked them then headed to bed. I was tired and needed rest. But mostly, I was thinking about the crowd that cheered for me. It was so amazing to hear a large group of people cheer so happily. It was even better, when the person they were cheering for, was** **you.**

* * *

**Thank you reviewers. I love to hear what you think. This story has Kelly Clarkston's song Because of You, and Coldplay's song Speed of Sound. I hope you all it. I am sorry that it is taking so long to update. School is coming up, so updating everyday isn' possilbe. However I will update whenever I can. **

**R & R! **


	12. What a Baka

**What a Baka…**

"**Ah…I don't think I have that good of a sleep in a long time," I said getting up from my bed. The inside of my hut was dark, so I assumed that I didn't sleep that long. 'Better get everything ready.' I thought. So I headed out of the hut. **

**Boy was I wrong. It was as bright as day when I walked outside. Kevin, Shippou and Kirara were sitting outside my hut, talking to the Monk. I didn't think of a name for him, so I use just monk**

**"Why didn't you wake me up!" I yelled as I marched over to them. Kevin held up his hands in defense.**

**"I wanted to," he explained, "but I was outvoted. The Monk and Shippou wanted to let you sleep but I told them you would be mad." **

**"You know what?" I asked Kevin in a sweeter than sweet voice. **

**"What?" he asked curiously. **

**I leaned over to his ear and whispered to him, "I believe you. And I thank you." I gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to face Shippou and the Monk. "What do you two have to say for yourself?"**

**"Nothing." Shippou said simply. **

**Whack! **

**"Sor…sorr…sorry." The Monk said then ran to the nearest hut for cover. **

**"Figures…" I muttered. I walked over to a bag that had been filled with goods. It was heavy, but I decided to carry it anyway. **

**"Hey Katie?" I heard Kevin ask.**

**"Feh. What now?" I asked angrily. **

**"I don't want to make you mad. I just was going to ask you if you were going to put on the clothes that that monk gave you. From what he told me, it is very powerful, and is sort of like your father's haouri." **

**"Really?" I asked. Suddenly defeating the demon seemed to be worth it. **

**"Yes. Are you going to put it on?" he asked innocently. **

**I looked at him and realized what he was going to try to do. I hit him upside the head and called for Shippou.**

**"What?" he asked annoyed. **

**"Could you watch him? I am going to try this on and I don't want any peeking toms." **

**"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hurry up." **

**I nodded my head and went back into the hut I had slept in. I took out the gift and carefully tried it on. When I was finished, I took out my mirror Kagome had gotten me and examined myself. 'Wow…it fits perfectly,' I thought, 'its almost as if it were made for me.' And it did seem quite odd that this outfit fit her so well. But she was not going to complain. **

**I walked out of the hut in my new outfit and my old one in tow.**

**"Katie you look…different." Shippou said, surprised. **

**I laughed and picked up the bag of food I had forgotten about. "I look better. At least, if you ask me." **

**I looked at Kirara who was playing with Kevin's hair. 'Still knocked out I see.' I thought. I got Kirara's unbridled attention and motioned her to come over. **

**"Kirara would you be able to keep Kevin on top of you if you flew with him on you…" I stopped then finished my sentence, "and he was asleep?" **

**Kirara looked up for a moment, then nodded her head. **

**"Thank you." I said. "Come on, I'll help you get him on top of you." Kirara transformed, and then I got Kevin on top of Kirara and gently strapped him to her back. **

**I looked at him thoughtfully. Kevin was so cute when he was asleep. He looked like a little boy without a care in the world. Sometimes I wished I were like that. Happy and carefree, but I had never really been that type of person. **

**"On you go Kirara." She looked at me then licked my cheek. "I'll see you when we decide to stop." Kirara took a running start and glided into the sky. **

**'Well, I better get going to.' I thought. Shippou waved at me and motioned for me to come with him. I did as I was told. **

**"Glad to e on the road again?" he asked me. **

**"Hm…" I thought. Truthfully, I really liked that village. Everyone was so friendly to me. But Kagome and Inuyasha were in danger, so having fun was not an option. **

**"It was nice to visit, but yes. I am really glad we are on the road again." I looked over to him and gave him one of my genuine smiles. He stared at me, like he was entranced. **

**"Shippou! Watch out for-" **

**Bam! **

**I was too late. Shippou ran into a tree face first. **

**"Oh…are you okay?" I asked worriedly. **

**"YES! But from now on, I am using the trees." Then he leapt into the nearest tree and was off again. 'What a baka…' I thought. **

* * *

Sorry this is so short. I just have not had a good idea about what is supposed to happen next.If anyone has any ideas, don't hesitate to leave it in a review. I am having major writer's block.

Please R & R! I don't like making new chapters to find out that nobody likes them.

Until next time,

kmkoolj2010


	13. A Hearts Desire And A Hearts Need

**A Heart's Desire and A Heart's Need**

**"Oh..." came a moan from Kagome. She lazily opened her eyes. 'Where am I?' she thought. Then, the memories of her and Inuyasha being kidnapped once again returned to her mind. **

**"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out. When no one answered, she tried to lift herself up. Whenever she tried, her hands slipped on the ground beneath her. **

**"What the…" Kagome said in astonishment. She was in a glass prison. She was literally inside a huge glass cube! Kagome was so confused. Looking around, she noticed a bunch of red sprawled out along the floor. **

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in relief. She forced herself to slide over to where he laid motionless. "Are you okay? Inuyasha please wake up!" Kagome cried, shaking him with as much strength as she could muster. **

**Instead of getting an answer, she got a low moan. 'At least that's better than nothing.' Kagome thought. **

**She positioned herself in front of him and gently placed his head in her lap and passionately kissed his lips. As if on cue, he eyes fluttered open and a wide variety of curses where all he mumbled. **

**"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, completely ignoring his annoying curses that just so happened to pop out of his mouth. **

**"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled. "Where are we?" **

**"Don't know." **

**"Oh…' Inuyasha breathed, "this prison it smells like…" **

**"What?" Kagome asked anxiously. **

**"It smells like Naraku." **

**Kagome eyes widened in astonishment. 'Isn't he dead?' she thought. 'I know he is or at least _was _dead. Miroku's wind tunnel is gone.' **

**"I see you have finally awaken, Inuyasha and Kagome," came a familiar voice. **

**"Show yourself!" Inuyasha demanded.**

**"If you insist…" Then, out of the shadows crept Naraku. He still looked like he did before he died. His baboon outfit could be recognized by anyone. **

**"Did you miss me, Inuyasha?" **

**"What do you want with us?" Kagome asked. She hated not knowing important information. **

**"Do you really not know?" Naraku asked. His face showed a hint surprise. When neither of them answered him, he just shrugged. "Fine, I'll have my son, Charcoal explain to you the meaning of you being here."**

**"Your..your..son?" Inuyasha stuttered. "Since when do you have a son?" **

**Naraku laughed. "Well if you must know," he began, "since Kikyo became my mate." **

**Inuyasha stood in silence. He couldn't think nor breathe. He felt like everything was in slow motion. Slowly, he fell to the ground and fainted. **

**Kagome was at loss for words, but she didn't feel that bad as to faint. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. **

**"So…Charcoal. Explain to this priestess why they are here." **

**"Yes father." Came Charcoal's strong voice. Just as his father, he crept out of the shadows and silently stood before Kagome. **

**"I want you to know, that neither of you are here because we want to destroy you. In fact, if all goes according to plan, you should be out of here in a few days." He paused a second before he continued. **

**"You are here to lure your daughter here. I am going to mate with her." He boasted.**

**"I know my daughter better then anyone and I know she will definitely not marry you." Kagome laughed. 'The only way he could mate with her would be if he broke her.' Kagome thought. 'Come on Kagome, you know your daughter better than this.' **

**"That's why you are here." **

**Kagome froze with fear. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly, as if one part of her wanted an answer, but the other didn't. **

**"I'll tell this to you so even your one track mind will understand. First, she comes here. Second, she tries to free you but can't. Third, we make a deal. You guys are freed but she has to stay with me. Fourth, I slowly brake her. I want the pain to be excruciating. And fifth, we mate." **

**"You're joking, right?" Kagome asked. Clearly he was joking, wasn't he? **

**"No." **

**"But you can't…I mean… I won't let you…I swear I'll kill you if you lay a finger on her!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. **

**"No. You won't." He sighed when he noticed where Inuyasha was. "I thought he was stronger than this. How could this fool have defeated my father?" **

**"Don't you dare talk about Inuyasha that way!" Kagome yelled. He lunged at him but he disappeared out of the cube. A moment later he appeared right in front of her. The only thing stopping Kagome from ripping Charcoal to shreds was the thick glass wall that separated them. **

**"Don't worry. I'll be back. And when I come back, you'll get to see your daughter. One, last, time." And with that said, he completely disappeared without a trace.**

* * *

**"Katie? Do you smell that?" Shippou asked. They had been traveling all day and night was steadily falling upon them. **

**"Smell what?" I asked.**

**"It smells like…"**

**"Naraku." I finished for him. "Oh I smell him now!" And with speed that could put even Sesshomaru in shock, I ran towards where the scent was greatest. **

**I stopped dead when I came to a village. Kevin and Kirara landed behind me and Shippou made his way over to the first hut. **

**"All the villagers have been killed." Kevin pointed out. "And the scent of blood is so strong here, even I can smell it." **

**Indeed it was strong. Too strong, in fact. It was giving Shippou, Kirara and I a headache. **

**"This village reeks of Naraku's scent." I said. **

**"Not to mention, Charcoal." Shippou growled. "I think we found their hide out." **

**"Yes. How very observant you are." A voice spoke out. **

**"Who was that?" Kevin asked. **

**"Its me, Naraku." Said Naraku. He came out of one of the houses. **

**He was in his human form he took on whenever he was in a village. His eyes were blood red in the moonlight. He kimono was a deep crisom with embroidered sliver dragons all across it. **

**He took a step forward toward Katie. **

**"Where are Kagome and Inuyasha? What have you done to them?" I yelled. I was so mad I was shaking. If I were like my father and couldn't control my demon side very well, Naraku would have already been dead.**

**"They are perfectly fine…" he said, then added, "for now."**

**"What do you want?" I growled. **

**"Oh dear, its not what I want. It is what my son wants." Naraku smiled evilly. "Come here, Charcoal, and explain what you want." I had a very sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach when Charcoal came out of the same hut. **

**He was wearing the same kimono as his father. He looked identical to him as well. The only visible difference between them was their hair. Whereas Naraku's hair was long, Charcoal's hair was short like Miroku's hair. **

**"Katie, I want you to stay here with me." Charcoal explained. "If you do, I will set your parents free and no harm will come to your friends over there." He pointed to my gang, which stood with wide eyes. **

**"How do I know your telling the truth?" I asked.**

**"Katie! You are not possibly thinking of taking this guy up on his offer, do you?" Kevin asked worriedly. "We all love you and we don't want anything to happen to you!" **

**"Kevin…" I cried, "I have to. In order for my parents to be safe…I have to go with him. I have no choice."**

**"No, Katie I won't let you!" Kevin cried. He ran up behind me and captured me in a hug. I could feel his tears run down the back of my neck. The warm liquid running down my freezing neck felt so good. **

**"Katie…" he whispered in my ear, "please don't go. I don't know what I'd do without you. I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you, Katie." **

**I whirled around to see his face. His eyes showed so much passion, so much love, I felt overwhelmed. **

**"I love you too." I whispered. **

**"NO!" came Charcoal's demanding voice. "You are to be MY mate! Come with me now, of I will be forced to destroy Kagome and Inuyasha!" **

**"I'm sorry…" I said as I backed over to where Charcoal stood. **

**"There has got to be another way! Don't go with him Katie!" Kevin begged. He could see all Charcoal's disgusting thoughts running through his head. He hated to think that all that stuff could happen to Katie if she went with him. "You don't know what he'll do to you!" **

**Charcoal pt his arms around my stomach and pulled me close against his chest. "Your parents are being returned to your village. I can prove it." **

**He took out the mirror that Kanna always used to carry around, and it showed a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha in a giant cube. They were atop a horde of demons heading to my home village. **

**"Farewell." Snickered Charcoal. And with a flick of his wrist, they were encircled by purple smoke and they disappeared.**

**"She's…gone." Shippou said in shock. **

**"Katie…no…Katie!" Kevin screamed, pounding his fists on the ground. "I promise I'll bring you back Katie. I promise." **

**

* * *

**

Well...? How was this chapter? I worked really hard on this one. I am sorry it has taken so long to update. School's back in session which means homework. I will update whenever I can!

Reviews...

angel61991: I updated as soon as I could! Hope you enjoy!

Kirarafan: Thank you fro giving me a some ideas! Lots of Love!

Please R & R! Please tell me what you think! Whenever I get a review from a fan it makes my day!

Until nxt time,

kmkoolj2010


	14. Wedding Crashers?

**Wedding Crashers?**

**Thinking back on how long it took me to find my parents and how hard I had tried, I began to feel sad. I would never get to see them again. I mean, that was if I was to be Charcoal's mate. But somehow and some part of me knew that I was going to be okay.**

**"Where are we going?" I demanded to know. **

**"Well, if you must know… We are going to my father's castle. I have your room ready and everything. I believe that you are going to be quite happy with your decision. Going with that pathetic human would have been very unwise. And besides, you deserve so much better." Charcoal answered my question. Even though nothing physically was wrong with me, I couldn't help but feel like some part of me was missing. **

**"Oh…" was all I said until we reached his father's castle, or should I say soon to be Charcoal's castle. I can't deny that the castle was magnificent in is dark, elegant beauty. But it smelled so strongly of blood that it could make anyone sick. **

**"What do you think, my love?" Charcoal asked. I assumed he was talking to me. **

**"I don't know what to think," I answered truthfully. This was obviously not the answer he was looking for, but right now that wasn't my problem. **

**"Well, I am sorry that my castle isn't your style, but I am not going to change it so you better just deal with it." I laughed on the inside, glad that I hit a nerve. "Kanna will show you too your room." Charcoal answered. Then he thought better of it. "On second thought, _I'll _take you too your room." **

**He grabbed my hand and led me down a bunch of hallways, until we came to a huge set of double doors. I gave Charcoal a questioning look. Why was he taking me in here? Was this supposed to be my room? I thought I was going to be held like a prisoner, not a princess. "Um…" I began, I know, an awkward way to start talking to your enemy, "where are we going? I thought you were taking me to my room?" **

**"I am." Was all he said before he led into the largest room I have ever seen. I was breathless. My room was nothing like the outer exterior of the castle. It was so beautiful. Everything was white. And the whole room smelled nothing like blood, but all different kinds of flowers. **

**"This…this is m..my room?" I stuttered. **

**"Yes." A pleased smile spread across his face when he saw my reaction. "I will see you at dinner, my sweet." **

**Then he silently appeared in front of me, which caught me off guard. Quickly he bent over of gave me a short, hungry kiss. I pushed him off me and stared at him in disgust. I should have seen that coming, but the room was a little distracting. **

**"Why did you do that?" I asked angrily. **

**"You better get used to it dear, especially if you are going to be my mate." After that he left my room, closing the door on the way out. 'Thank god he's gone…' I thought thankfully. **

**Gradually I began to explore bits of my bedroom. It was so weird to see such a beautiful room in such an unbecoming castle. After a few hours, I heard a knock on my door. **

**"What do you want?" **

**"Um….Mrs. Katie, Lord Charcoal wishes for you to join him. Dinner is going to be served when you come down." It was a maid. She was a demon a lot like Kagura, except she didn't have that cold, heartless feeling around her. **

**"What if I say no?" I didn't want to give the poor slave a hard time, but I was not going down without a fight. **

**"Master said you would. He also said that if you were to refuse, you were to spend the night in his room… in his bed…. with him." She didn't need to carry on. I knew that Charcoal was hoping I would refuse. "I will go tell him-" **

**"I'll go." I said, interrupting her. **

**"Okay. Follow me." **

**Somewhere Else…**

**"Where are we going?" Kagome asked. Their cube prison was floating on top of a bunch of demons. "You don't think this means…"**

**"He has her." Inuyasha finished for her. They had not wanted to believe that what Charcoal had told them was true, but now they had no choice. "The demons are bringing us back to the village. But I didn't think Naraku was stupid enough to think that we wouldn't come back for her."**

**"Inuyasha, you have to remember that Naraku isn't the one pulling the ropes this time. Now, it's his son, Charcoal." Kagome reasoned.**

**"I know… and that's the part that scares me the most."**

**Another Somewhere Else…**

**"We have to hurry!" Kevin cried down to Shippou. He was on top of Kirara and was going as fast as possible.**

**"We need to get to the village and find Inuyasha and Kagome. They will help us bring Katie back!"**

**"I know!" Shippou yelled angrily. Kevin had gone over his obvious plan about a million times. But Shippou didn't say anything. He knew how much Kevin loved Katie, and he didn't want to hurt Kevin's feelings. Seeing Kevin pounding his fist on the ground and making a huge hole made him realize who was meant to be with Katie. He didn't want to admit it, thought.**

**Later that night, they arrived at the village. Just in time too. They got there just as quickly as Kagome and Inuyasha.**

**"Kevin! Shippou!" Kagome cried. She gave them both a gigantic hug. "I was so worried about you guys!"**

**"Don't worry about us. Is Katie we need to worry about." Kevin said.**

**"I know. I think we should grab our weapons, get something to eat then immediately head out." Inuyasha interrupted. Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement.**

**"Will you be able to take care of the village for a while longer?" Kagome asked Miroku and Sango. They both nodded their heads.**

**"I wish I could go…but with another baby on the way Miroku will barely let me take five steps away from him," Sango joked. It was half-true though.**

**"I know…" Kagome said, her voice full of sympathy. "Well you guys, lets get going! We have a wedding to crash!"**

**END CHAPTER!**

**DuN! DuN! DuN!**

**What will happen next? Nobody knows! Not even me, to be honest.**

**Well…I have a test tomorrow. Got to study!**

**XOXOX,**

**Kmkoolj2010**


	15. All Alone

**All Alone**

**"All right, fly like the wind!" Kevin yelled as he boarded Kirara. Shippou took off in the trees alongside Inuyasha. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back, like normal.**

**They took on and made good timing, only stopping everyone once in a great while when the rest was truly needed. Inuyasha didn't want anyone's strength to be gone by the time they reached Naraku's castle. They were going to need all the help they could get. **

**After a little while of running, Inuyasha caught a familiar scent. It smelled like Naraku. Immediately he changed course and everyone followed. **

**Inuyasha followed the scent until they came to a clearing. In the clearing stood Kagura. Around her was a horde of demons. 'Damn…' Inuyasha thought, 'Charcoal is just trying to buy himself time.' **

**"Hello, Inuyasha," Kagura greeted. "Long time no see. I was beginning to thing that I was never going to get to battle you again." **

**"Feh," Inuyasha growled, "don't hold your breath. Where's Katie?" At the mention of Katie, Kagura just shook her head in dismay. Across her face formed an evil smile, one that none had ever seen before. **

**"Where do you think she is?" she asked. "You, Kevin, should know." **

**"Yes I do! And you are wasting my time! I need to find Katie right now!" He lunged at Kagura, but she easily dodged the attack. She laughed menacingly. **

**"I was given orders by Charcoal himself to keep you guys busy. And that is what I intend to do!" **

…**.Somewhere Else….**

**"Hello, Katie," Charcoal greeted. I had just arrived in the dining area, where Naraku, Charcoal, and a bunch of other people waited for me. I said nothing and took a seat at the very end if the table, the seat farthest away from Naraku and Charcoal.**

**"Greetings, Katie," Naraku said with his snake like voice. I saw he was wearing a blood red kimono that matched Charcoal's. I myself was wearing a blue kimono. Mine reminded myself of water, Charcoal's reminded me of fire. I shuddered. **

**"Are you cold?" Charcoal asked. I shook my head no. Charcoal, glad I at least acknowledged him, ate with everyone else in complete and utter silence. **

**When everyone was finished, Charcoal and I got up and left the dining room. **

**"You are a mystery, Katie," Charcoal said, breaking the unsteady silence. I looked at him, confused. He merely laughed. "You are a mystery, my mystery, that I plan to solve." The curiosity in his voice told me that that was not a good thing, not good at all.**

**"What do mean?" I dared asked. I flinched as his cold hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in front of him. **

**"How is it you are so pure, but have so much pain? I can see it in your eyes, you feel alone. Do not fear though, I will change that once we are official mates,' Charcoal answered. Then he kissed me. **

**I did not want to be kissed by Charcoal. He had already stolen my first kiss, and now I didn't want him to take away anything else. With his lips pressed firmly against mine, he pried my mouth open and assaulted my sweet, tender mouth. **

**I tried with all my strength to pull him off, but to no avail. He just wouldn't budge. I struggled and struggled until I felt like I was going to faint. I was not getting enough oxygen…everything was growing dark. **

**Suddenly Charcoal pulled away, leaving me gasping for breath. When I finally could breath properly again, I blew up in his face.**

**"What did you think you were doing? Are you crazy?" I half screamed half growled. Charcoal smiled happily.**

**"If that is what you consider crazy, then I am the craziest demon alive," he laughed. His laugh and his words both scared me. **

**He shoved me against the wall and pressed his body against mine. Lightly, he began licking my ear, tickling it. I did my best not to laugh, but my best was not good enough. I let out a small burst of laughter. He stopped licking, he started kissing me down the crook of my neck. I tensed. **

**"Do not worry…"Charcoal said, feeling me all tensed up, and "I will not mark you…yet I will give you awhile so you can get used to us being one." I didn't like the way that sounded. No offense to Charcoal, but he said all the wrong words. Tears threatened to pour down my cheeks, but I refused to let them fall. I refused to let him see me cry. **

**As Charcoal worked down to past my collarbone, I couldn't help but sniffle. Everyone knew where he was heading. Suddenly, I felt someone else's presence in the hallway. Charcoal, sensing it too, pulled away from me. To the right stood Naraku with a very displease look on his face. **

**"Charcoal, what do you think you are doing?" he asked. I decided I would stay out of this conversation. **

**"Father," Charcoal began, "I was just taking Katie back to her room when she pulled herself on me. She started making love to me and I could not stop her. I guess she couldn't hold in her excitement…" **

**I was too shocked for words. I wanted to yell at him and tell Naraku what really happened, but nothing would come out. Nothing but a whimper. **

**Naraku shook his head. "She shall be punished for her actions, a woman needs to learn when and when not to show affection. I shall punish her Charcoal, while you practice your sparing with your trainer downstairs." **

**Charcoal obeyed and made his way downstairs, while I was left alone with Naraku. All alone…in the middle of the night. **

**End Chapter**

**Well, what do you think? I need to know whether you guys want lemon/rape in the next chapter. When you review, tell if you want it or not. **

**Well got to go…bye bye for now!**

**XXXOOO,**

**Kmkoolj2010**


	16. My Heart Will Go On

**My Heart Will Go On**

"Wh…what are you go-going to do?" I stuttered. I couldn't believe that Charcoal had lied about him making love to me in the hallway. I decided against telling him what happened. Naraku wouldn't believe me anyway. I tensed as I felt someone's presence behind me. I whirled around, only to be stopped halfway. Naraku had grabbed my arms and forced me to face forward. His strength overpowered mine by a long shot.

"Let's see…" Naraku said, thinking. He started mumbling about the dungeons and barricades and stuff like that. I felt all color leave my face. Was he really going to put me in one of those things?

"What do you think your punishment should be?" he asked. Surprised that he asked me, I shrugged.

"I don't think I should be punished," I answered truthfully. He shook his head in dismay, obviously displeased with the answer he had gotten. I laughed on the inside. I loved pissing them off: it was so fun.

"Well, I guess I'll have to decide your punishment. Let's go to my room." He kept hold of my hands and forced me to his room. When we got to the doorway, he shoved me inside, making me fall. When I got back up, Naraku had already closed the door and bolted it shut. I tensed. I didn't like this current situation one bit.

As soon as Naraku turned around, he charged at me and shoved me against the wall. Holding my hands out of the way, he began his assault on my mouth. I struggled moving my head back and forth, but that soon stopped. He had created two more hands to keep my head from moving. Now I couldn't do anything. I was pinned to the wall, with no escape. I was so scared.

Then, for some unexpected reason, he stopped. He let go of me and shoved me on his bed. Then, unfortunately, he stripped off his kimono. I looked at him for a second before I looked away, knowing full and well that good girls didn't look at bad things.

"What's that matter? Am I not good enough for you?" Naraku asked. On his lips formed a small smirk that soon faded.

"No. You disgust me. I cannot bear to look at you. Just the thought makes me sick," I said boldly.

"I am sorry to hear that," Naraku said, anger evident in his voice. "I guess that this is pretty much the worst punishment ever, right? Anyway, let's get started."

He came over to the bed and got on top of me. I struggled and struggled with all my might but I couldn't move him. No matter how hard I tried.

"Now how are we to go anywhere with all the clothing covering your gorgeous body?" He quickly pulled off my kimono so that the only things left were my undergarments. He kissed my chest and I shuddered at the touch. He laughed menacingly and threw back his head and howled. "Let's get this party started!"

"Stop! Get off me! Get your filthy hands off me you bastard!" I tried to punch him but came to no avail. I stopped struggling when I realized I wasn't getting anywhere. All my tries to pry free were worthless. In the end, it didn't even matter. With nothing left to do, and no more energy to burn, I let him do what he wanted. It didn't matter…it was either him or Charcoal. Truthfully, I didn't know which was worse.

"Let's get those out of the way too," Naraku said, pointing to my bra and underwear. With tears flowing a river, he removed what little clothing that was left. There, I lay underneath him, completely naked. He smiled and kissed me passionately. I watched in horror as I saw him lessen the space between us. Closer and closer he got. My tears flowed faster than ever. While I was preoccupied with him assaulting my mouth, he took the chance and caught me off guard.

He thrust his hard member into me and I screamed into his mouth. He slowly pulled out only to shove it back in. The rhythm continued and each time he entered it was harder then the one before it. While this was going on, he had to dig his nails into my hips to keep me from moving. I screamed in pure agony when he began pulling me up, making me meet his thrusts.

"Please…stop…" I begged. But, no matter how much I begged, he wouldn't lighten up or even pause for a breath.

After about fifteen minutes, he stopped with the process halfway done and asked me a question.

"Do you know what I love to see?" he asked. When I didn't answer, he took hold of my breasts and squeezed them so hard they turned purple.

"What, would you….love to see?" I asked, trying my best not to scream.

"I would love to see you scared…. scared beyond belief." I looked at him in horror.

Bam!

"FATHER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" yelled Charcoal at the top of his lungs. He was so loud; it felt as if the ground shook beneath me.

Naraku quickly slid off me and slipped on his kimono. He looked at his son, then shook his head and turned and headed for the door. But Charcoal wasn't finished yet. Faster that the speed of light, Charcoal had hold of Naraku's kimono and was forcing him upon the wall.

"Answer me!" Charcoal yelled again.

"Nothing, son. Now if you don't mind, I have some business to tend to," Naraku said calmly. This just fueled Charcoal's anger.

"If this is what you consider business, then I believe I do mind," Charcoal said through clenched teeth. I had pulled one of the sheets around my trembling body and forced myself off Naraku's bed.

"Stay away from me, and my property," Charcoal finished before he grabbed my hand and led me down the hall. After a few minutes of what seemed like walking around in circles, Charcoal stopped. 'How funny, 'I thought,' neither Charcoal's room nor mine was anywhere in sight.

Suddenly, I felt Charcoal hot mouth against mine. 'Oh no…not again,' was the only thing going through my head. I tried to pry him off me, but it was no use. I felt so weak. Once again I was trapped.

"I must mark you," Charcoal said, between each new kiss. "I must. I must. I must. I…" but he didn't finish. Slowly, he kissed down my neck toward my collarbone. 'No…' I thought, 'not this. Please not this.'

His jaw was parted and he was positioned right over my collarbone, I tensed. I held my breath. A single tear flowed silently down my cheek.

Boom!

"What was that?" Charcoal asked slowly. He stopped harassing me and led me over to the next hall to see the wall blown to smithereens. "What's going on? Who-?" but he was cut off.

"Die!" came the familiar voice I had longed for. My eyes widened in shock as everyone came barging in. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back, Shippou was hand in had with Lori, and last was Kevin on Kirara's back. The minute Kevin saw me, he jumped off Kirara and landed swiftly on the ground.

Naraku appeared moments later, followed by a bunch of his demons. He looked rather angry. 'I wonder what business he had to tend to now,' I thought, disgusted.

"Lori and I'll take care of Naraku's minions!" Shippou yelled. He and Lori ran outside with the demons hot in pursuit.

"Inuyasha…" Naraku said, sneering. "And Kagome too."

"I don't know why you're back but I can guarantee you're not going to be here for long!" Inuyasha yelled. He lunged at Naraku and they engaged in battle.

"Katie!" Kagome yelled. She started to run over to me but stopped when she noticed that someone was blocking her. "Get away from her!" She took out an arrow and aimed at Charcoal. It would have hit him, if it weren't for the barrier surrounding Charcoal and me.

Kevin took out a sword I had never seen him use before and tried to break the barrier. It didn't work.

"Now, Katie," Charcoal said, turning around to me, "let's finish what we started." He opened his mouth and lowered his head to my neck.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lounges. Everything from then on seemed like it was on slow motion.

_**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
that is how I know you go on**  
_

Once again that familiar blue light surrounded me. Never had I been happier to feel it's warm glow wrap itself around me. I felt like I was drowning in myself. And I couldn't get out. Charcoal was gone, I was sure of that. The purifying energy surrounding me was just too much for him. Once again, I felt trapped. But this time, I was trapped within myself.

_**Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
you have come to show you go on**  
_

I was drowning…. Drowning…drowning. I felt like all was lost. But then, out of the blue, I felt the sir in front of me grow hot. In front of me, Charcoal was using fire to try and defeat me. I was using my waterpower. I felt all my energy being drained away. I couldn't go on like this. There was no way…I would surely die.

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on**_

Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm, comforting hands wrap themselves around me. 'How is anything able to touch me?' I thought, full of wonder, 'I am letting out far too much energy. No one can survive the clash of fire and water.'

_**Love can touch us one time  
and last for a lifetime  
and never let go till we're gone**  
_

I forced myself to turn around and see who was holding me. With as much energy as I could muster, I turned around. There, holding on to me for his dear life, was Kevin.

"I won't let you go through this alone, Katie,' he whispered, 'I will always be here for you. I will always protect you. No matter what.'

_**Love was when I loved you  
one true time I hold to  
in my life we'll always go on**_

"Thank you,' I whispered back. Using both of our power, we fought with Charcoal. Slowly, the red began to fade. We were wining. Not only that, but I could feel my life being sucked out of me. Slowly it was draining away. I expected that, but what I did not expect was for it to come back.

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
and you're here in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on**_

When all the red was gone, I knew it was over. I felt my powers subside and my blue exterior began to fade.

I turned around and as I turned around, Kevin fell to the ground. But before his head made contact, I caught him.

"Kevin…" I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "Are you okay?" Hi was reply was weak and it didn't sound very convincing.

"I am okay, but I could be better. How are you?" He asked.

"I am okay…Kevin are you going to be all right? I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you." I said, letting all my feelings pour out of me.

"Katie, I don't know. I just want you to know Katie, I love you. I always will. Never forget that." And with that said, he stopped moving.

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
and I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
you are safe in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on**_

"Kevin…" I whispered. "I will not let you die!" Slowly, I felt part of my energy finding its way to his body.

END CHAPTER!

Just to let you know, this is NOT THE END! There will be more.

R & R!

Well, until next time.

XXXOOO,

KmKoolJ2010


	17. Growing Up

Growing Up

"I will not let you die Kevin…I will not let you be the only one to suffer…" I whispered. I felt my back stiffen as I grew weaker. Why was this happening? Was I not supposed to have a happy ending? Was my life truly going to end with this cruel fate? I didn't know. Once I could no longer pass on any more of my energy to him I passed out. I didn't know what else happened that day. No one ever told me.

Switch Point of View to Kevin

'What is this wonderful feeling?' I thought wearily. 'Is this truly what heaven feels like? Of am I just dreaming?' I snapped out of my trance and woke with a start. Kagome was next to me supporting Katie, Shippou and Lori had finished off the rest of the demons, and Naraku had fled before he was to die for the third time.

**Cut my tongue out  
I've been caught out  
Like a giant juggernaut  
Happy hours  
Golden showers  
On a cruise to freak you out**

"What happened?" I asked Kagome. I took Katie out of her arms and held her close to me. She was cold to the touch, but I could still hear her uneven breathing. I wondered if she was going to be okay.

**We could fly a helicopter  
Nothing left to talk about  
Entertain you  
Celebrate you  
I'll be back to frame you**

"Katie is going to be fine," Kagome said, as if reading my thoughts. "She just needs some rest. I think we should get her home immediately." I nodded my head and gently set Katie on top of Kirara.

"Take her home old girl," I said to Kirara, "Don't let anything happen to her." Kirara nodded in understanding and took off into the night sky, with my Katie.

**When I grow up  
I'll be stable  
When I grow up  
I'll turn the tables**

I turned around and saw everyone behind me, looking worried. Shippou said, "Are you okay? You look a little pale. Maybe you should just sit down and rest; I know I'd be tired if I had to face Katie's wrath." I forced out a little chuckle and nodded my head in agreement.

"I don't feel a little tired," I said. Then the thought of Katie waking up all alone changed my perspective on the question. "But I'll be fine. I want to get back to the village and make sure Katie is not alone when she awakens."

**Trying hard to fit among you  
Floating out to wonderland  
Unprotected  
God I'm pregnant  
Damn the consequences**

Nobody tried to stop me as I ran off through the forest.

"Do you think we should have stopped him?" Kagome asked. "I mean, I don't want the boy to get hurt. The forest is not a safe place you know."

"Oh he's a man, he'll be fine," Inuyasha grumbled, although his face told of a whole different story. Kagome giggled and Shippou hugged Lori.

"Yes, well Shippou I really have to get going," Lori said sadly, "my father does not like me to be away from home for vary long." Shippou nodded his head.

**Blood and blisters  
On my fingers  
Chaos rules when we're apart  
Watch my temper  
I go mental  
I'll try to be gentle**

"I'll be there once I know Katie is okay." Then she was off in a flash.

"You can start on home without us," Inuyasha said to Shippou. Shippou eyed Inuyasha and Kagome curiously. He was about to ask something when Inuyasha gave him the evil eyes. He backed away closer to the dark forest.

"Yes, well I'll be off then!" Shippou said nervously. He risked one more glance at Inuyasha before he left.

**When I grow up  
When I grow up  
When I grow up  
I'll turn the tables**

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome said. She ran into his arms and he comforted her. "We almost lost our little girl today. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to her. I always wanted to keep her away from all the bad things in life. But I guess that the truth isn't always easy to conceal."

Thinking she was done, Inuyasha began to shift away.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, pulling her even closer to him. "I am such a bad mother! How could I have let that happen to my own child! She could have been killed today. It was my fault…it was all my fault…"

**Don't take offense  
Better make amends  
Rip it all to shreds and let it go**

" You need to stop blaming yourself," Inuyasha soothed, "this had nothing to do with you. You could have done nothing to prevent it. Me on the other hand..." he trailed off.

"I shouldn't have settled down until I knew Naraku was dead!" Inuyasha growled. "I am so stupid. I put my own daughter in danger. I put my little girl in danger…"

"You know," said Kagome, "now that I think about it, it really wasn't either of our faults. Katie had her own problems, just like we have ours. I guess we have to face the facts. Our little girl is not so little anymore."

"I remember when she was still a pup," Inuyasha sighed, I'm going to miss those days."

"So will I, honey. But there is nothing we can do."

**I rip it all to shreds and let it go  
I rip it all to shreds and let it go  
I rip it all to shreds and let it go**

_End Chapter_

_Well what did you think? I'm trying to update all my stories by my birthday…December 11th. Happy Birthday to me! YaY! Anyway I hope you all like it! It took me a while, sorry. School's got me busy. I ate tests. Grr…..Okay well, I got to go. Bye!_

_-XXXOOO-_

_KmKoolj_

_2010_


	18. Your Guardian Angel

-Your Guardian Angel-

Katie's Point of View

"Ah..." I said as I opened my eyes. I quickly shut them; the lights shining in from the windows were simply unbearable. "Dang it!" I jumped out of bed, and raced to the window. As fast as possible I covered it and fled back to the warmth of my bed.

"Wait a minute…" I stopped to let my morning weariness wear off. "I'm back home!"

As if on cue, Inuyasha came into the hut, practically knocking the door down. He saw me and his eyes lit up.

"Katie!" We ran to embrace each other. He picked me up off the floor and hugged me tight. "Oh Katie," he said into my frizzy hair. "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault…Dad." He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "This was my battle. You had yours with Naraku… Charcoal was my problem."

His eyes got all glossy and he gave me hugged me even harder. "I love you." We stood there hugging for quite some time. We didn't even notice when more people entered the hut. What a scene we were.

"Cough, cough!" Kagome said rather loudly. We turned to look at Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kevin looking at us.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha asked, outraged, and a little embarrassed. "This is a _private _conversation."

"Well, it was a private conversation. Then we came in and now it's a public soap opera." Kagome said in a matter-of-factly tone. Everyone laughed, including Inuyasha.

"Okay, okay. But you didn't see anything…" Then he slipped out of the hut and was gone.

I smiled and started talking to everyone. It turns out that there were only a few demons that tried to attack the village but none were successful. I smiled happily.

"I guess you did a good job protecting the village Miroku! I am very proud of you. Congratulations!" That's when Sango started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Kagome and I asked in unison.

Miroku's face went bright red.

"It wasn't him that defeated the demons….."Sango said in between laughs. "It was his daughters." Now everyone started laughing.

As the day progressed, many people came by to see me and to wish me good health. I personally didn't know why; I was feeling perfectly fine at the moment.

It wasn't until evening that day when I had some alone time with Kevin. He looked as if he had seen better days. His eyes were all droopy and he seemed to fall asleep quite a bit during the day.

"Hey Kevin," I said, talking a seat next to him in the grass. We were a ways from my hut, but it was close enough for me to smell my parents.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" I asked, getting straight to the point. I was never good at comforting people.

"I'm fine," he lied. He sounded…distant; too distant for my liking. Anyone could tell that something was wrong...stubborn boys.

"Come on," I whined, "you are such a bad liar!"

He laughed. "Yeah, I am aren't I?" I nodded and he sighed. "I guess I'm still upset about what happened. A lot of things have been going though my mind, ya know?"

"Yeah, my mind's been pretty clogged as well. But you shouldn't let that get you down."

He sighed and said, "Well, it's not just that. I always keep thinking about my parents…and how much I miss them. I can't help but think, if I were stronger, then I could have done something. I could have saved them."

"Kevin, its okay to miss your parents. When Charcoal kidnapped Inuyasha and Kagome, I blamed myself. It got me nowhere." I leaned back to lie down. "You shouldn't worry about what could have been, it ruins the 'now'."

He smiled, "I guess your right."

We sat and stared at the stars for a while. Nobody bothered us and neither of us made any sign of leaving, I was curious about Kevin. He didn't seem as upset anymore, but he wasn't completely happy.

I sat up to get a better look at him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. He was fast asleep.

"You smile in your sleep, " I whispered, "Hm…I can't just leave him here…but I don't want to carry him and wake him up."

I stopped and thought. Ideas came in and out of my head….none seemed too important.

Finally, I stopped thinking and just decided to sleep outside with Kevin tonight. I lied back down and moved as close to him as possible.

"I love you," I whispered into his shirt. I felt his arm sneak around my waist.

"I love you too."

"_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

_RJA- Your Guardian Angel_

**Well? **

**I know that I haven't updated in a really, long time, but I have been so busy. Here is the last chapter for this story. It is now complete. I might end up doing a sequel later on…tell me if you want me too. I know this is short but HS is not nearly what its cracked up to be. If it weren't for one of my viewers, I never would have updated… I hope you guys all have a Merry Christmas!**

**Please comment! **

**-kt-**


End file.
